¿Alguna vez?
by hyoz
Summary: HAVE YOU EVER?. El Trío de Oro junto con Ginny, Draco y Lavender viajan al 7º año de Tom Riddle para destruirlo de una vez por todas. Hermione nunca contó con que una cosa llamada amor revolucionaría el destino de su viaje. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Alguna vez, ¿has perdido la esperanza?

**HAVE YOU EVER..?**  
(_¿Alguna vez..?_)

Escrito por: **LadyMoonglow** / Traducido por: **Hyoz**.

**Disclaimer**: Esta es una traducción con permiso otorgado del fanfiction _Have you ever? _de la maravillosa _LadyMoonglow_****todos los derechos reservados a ella y a J.K. Rowling (MAS INFORMACION/ENLACES EN MI PERFIL)

**Nota de LadyMoonglow**: Esto es para todos ustedes amantes de los Tom-Hermione... y para todos los no amantes de los Tom-Hermione allí afuera, ¡denle una oportunidad! Siempre hay la pequeña posibilidad de convertirse al lado de los Tom-Hermione... Debido a la publicación del HBP (_Half-Blood Prince/El misterio del Principe_) esta historia es ligeramente UA. Sólo déjate llevar, funciona (¡especialmente para aquellos de ustedes a quienes les guste una buena historia de amor de vez en cuando!) Las parejas son/serán: HG/TR, HP/GW, RW/LB, y Draco es el comodín por ahora. Esto comienza alegremente, luego se torna en algo bastante serio mas adelante. ¡Así que espero que lean y disfruten!

A la sugerencia de _Magick_, añadiré esta advertencia: Si nunca quieres que te desagrade Tom Riddle; si siempre quieres ser capaz de verlo como un villano - aléjate. Esta historia destruirá tu opinión.

**Nota de la traductora**: Hola, mis queridos lectores, no soy de conservar mis notas en los capítulos, siempre las borro antes de actualizar con uno nuevo, pero esta vez la dejare, porque quiero agradecerle a la autora por permitirme traducir esto y a todos uds. por leerlo, me gustaría decirles que las actualizaciones no serán muy seguidas, debido a que tengo mucha carga laboral, dejo en claro que me gusta betear (revisar-corregir) mis traducciones para que queden lo mejor posibles y así ofrecerles una lectura de calidad, es probable que los nuevos capítulos tengan algunos errores que no haya percibido (somos humanos) que luego se revisaran y se corregirán, espero que me acompañen a lo largo de la historia y que les guste. Gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: En el borde de la derrota**

Jueves, 28 de mayo, 1998

10:57 P.M.

Las lágrimas calientes ardían en los ojos generalmente alegres de Hermione Granger. El confort habitual de la hogareña oficina del director Albus Dumbledore hacía tiempo que se había desaparecido y Hermione se encontraba sentada justo enfrente del director de Hogwarts en persona, sintiéndose muy sola. Los vivos colores rojo y oro del puntiagudo sombrero de graduación de Gryffindor, que le había encantado más allá de lo que creía, con la insignia especial de premio anual, ahora se encontraba hecho bola en sus inertes manos.

No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. No durante el día de su graduación de Hogwarts. Las fuerzas Oscuras, se suponía cederían. La guerra se suponía _terminaría._

_¡Esta noche no puede estar sucediendo!_

—Hermione —dijo el anciano pesadamente. —_Tú_ sabes, más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras como Harry, Ron y tú han sido parte de nuestra familia, nuestra familia de Hogwarts, durante siete maravillosos y terribles años.

Maravillosos y terribles. Esas dos palabras nunca pudieron haber sido más apropiadas. La mente de Hermione recordó con cariño las aventuras que había tenido con sus dos mejores amigos, los paseos en Hogsmeade, las travesuras para los Slytherins (a pesar de que ella siempre protestaba, a no ser que _realmente_ se lo hubieran merecido) de la forma en que podía sentarse con ellos y ser, nunca se sentía más en casa.

Entonces la guerra había comenzado.

Enfocándose de vuelta a toda su declaración, Hermione frunció el ceño y se sentó un poco más rígida, su espina dorsal estaba tan recta que se arqueaba elegantemente contra la madera del respaldo de la silla. ¿Por qué Dumbledore la había llamado a _ella _a su oficina, a esa hora y en _ese_ día, de todos los días y sin sus compañeros de costumbre?

Sonrió para sus adentros, radiantemente, como se imaginaba lo que Harry y Ron estaba haciendo ahora… literalmente. ¿Sería su decimotercera botella de cerveza de mantequilla o su decimocuarta? Después de todo, _era_ su última noche para romper las normas restantes de la escuela antes de despedirse e irse de Hogwarts para siempre...

Sí, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez había sido lo mejor, que Dumbledore los dejara fuera de lo que sea que necesitara discutir esa noche.

Como si hubiera percibido su distancia de pensamiento, Dumbledore cordialmente aclaró su garganta y las meditaciones de Hermione salieron rápidamente de Ron, Harry y su fiesta de noche.

Se preocupó un poco más con lo que el líder de la Orden del Fénix acababa de explicarle, le dijo que casi cada detalle que la Orden había pensado sobre el curso de la guerra había sido terriblemente erróneo; en vez de retroceder, Voldemort, simplemente reagrupaba sus fuerzas, resurgía, expandiéndose por Reino Unido y París con más ferocidad y fuerza que los restantes luchadores de la luz pudieran combatir.

—Por favor, señor —comenzó Hermione lentamente, eligiendo cuidadosamente cuanto mas tacto para su frase fuera posible. —No quiero ser contundente, pero... ¿Por qué me _dice_ esto _a mí y _**_no _**_a Harry? _¿qué es lo que queda que podamos hacer?

Sin mediar palabra, Dumbledore abandonó su asiento de madera pulida y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, estudiando los múltiples retratos que recubrían la pared con las manos cruzadas por detrás de su espalda, su larga barba gris acariciaba la punta de su cinturón marrón a juego con su túnica.

Un Dumbledore silencioso nunca era una buena señal y Hermione, intentaba como podía, borrar la visión que siempre encontraba cuando miraba su cara: El brillo que siempre embellecía sus ojos azules se encontraba ausente desde hacía meses. Ella temía que fuera sustituido permanentemente por la expresión de perdida y derrota que tenían, esta noche no era ninguna excepción.

Más que hacerle frente a los Mortífagos, más que una lucha varita-a-varita por salvar su vida en el medio de la batalla, más que la preparación para enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort con Harry, en la inevitable y pronto inminente batalla final, la cara de Dumbledore le enviaba más escalofríos de terror puro a los nervios de Hermione.

_Vamos a perder esta guerra._

El pensamiento, tan mórbido como era, era la única conclusión lógica que Hermione podía extraer de la evidencia dada. ¿Si el hombre a quién Voldemort supuestamente temía, tenía miedo, no por él sino por el destino de aquellos que lo rodeaban, entonces qué más, que otras conclusiones se supone que Hermione podía sacar?

—Me temo que el resultado del siguiente contraataque de Lord Voldemort puede, bien, terminar con nuestra vida como la conocemos —dijo finalmente Dumbledore con pesadez, sus ojos se posaron sobre el retrato de unos niños risueños vestidos con ropa de la época. El niño en el retrató le sacaba la lengua a Dumbledore y se reía tontamente. Esto únicamente pareció agravar aún más la expresión sobre su cara y él pesadamente se dio vuelta, estableciéndose a pocos pasos de distancia de su asiento en el enorme escritorio. —Como puede imaginarse, no he compartido mis opiniones con los estudiantes, porque en este caso lo que no sabemos, ciertamente, no nos hiere. No todavía, de todas maneras.

_Qué pensamiento tan alegre. ¿Y qué otras cosas "no nos han herido por no saber" a lo largo de estos años?_

Hermione apartó el nudo en su estómago y el miedo cada vez más agudo en la esquina de su mente, para sonreírle radiantemente a Dumbledore. —Así que... ¿Qué brillantes opciones nos quedan que no hayamos realizado ya? —preguntó de la manera mas alentadora que pudo. Un pensamiento negativo, como lo fue, de pronto se cruzó por su mente. —¿Qué pasa con la profecía? Harry aún tiene oportunidad de matar a Voldemort ¿no?

—Sí, o viceversa —reconoció Dumbledore asintiendo ligeramente con su cabeza y suspirando. —Pero _piense_, señorita Granger. Piense en el costo. Lord Voldemort ha reunido un ejército mucho mayor de lo que cualquier persona que luche por la luz alguna vez podría reunir. Gigantes, duendes, dementores, criaturas oscuras de los bosques de Transilvania... usted los ha visto, señorita Granger. Usted conoce su letal eficacia y su inclinación por matar. ¿Realmente cree que ellos cesarían su lucha si/o Harry derrotará a Lord Voldemort?

La horrible verdad de sus palabras dejó a Hermione pérdida momentáneamente, en particular porque era _Albus Dumbledore_ quien parecía estar al borde de admitir la derrota. El ruidoso y desagradable TICK TOCK TICK TOCK del reloj de su abuelo muggle casi la conducía al borde de la locura y durante un momento pensó en tomar su varita y arruinar el reloj, mandándolo al otro extremo del castillo con un Reducto.

Después de todo, _era_ la noche de su graduación y de cualquier forma iba a morir. Si Dumbledore pensaba que todo estaba perdido, todo estaba perdido. ¿Por qué no seguir adelante y usar un hechizo ilegal? De hecho ¿por qué se les enseñan, si no son para utilizarse?

De pronto, la voz de Dumbledore se elevó ligeramente, sucedía a menudo cuando estaba a punto de dar un punto crucial. —A menos que... —pero se interrumpió con solemnidad.

Con esa pequeña palabra, Hermione se sintió abatida, el humor siniestro se extendía considerablemente por toda la habitación. _A menos que_. Eso significaba que todavía había una oportunidad, delgada como fuera. _A menos que, a menos que, a menos que_ ¡tenemos esperanza! —¿A menos que...? —preguntó provocando un agudo eco, prácticamente se había inclinado hacia adelante en su asiento.

—A menos… —dijo Dumbledore metiendo la mano en un cajón oculto y sacó un libro antiguo, polvoriento y desgastado, encuadernado en cuero viejo y lo colocó sobre su escritorio con un sonoro ¡BANG! el torso del libro parecía a punto de derrumbarse y los bordes de varios de los pergaminos estaban amarillentos, algunos quemados, negros de los extremos. —…Que paremos el problema de raíz.

La curiosidad de Hermione se desbordó, todo el miedo de estar muy cerca de la derrota flotó de ella como una pluma. Con entusiasmo, se inclinó sobre el escritorio, su gorro de graduación de Gryffindor cayó sin su conocimiento al suelo. Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a la derecha y con impaciencia trató de leer la descolorida caligrafía sellada sobre la portada.

Mientras lo hacía, una capa de cabello cayó suavemente sobre su mejilla, oscureciendo parcialmente la visión de su ojo izquierdo, pero no le importó. En los últimos dos años, su lío de rizos se había disminuido lentamente a unos rizos suaves, libres de frizz, envidiables, color marrón oscuro, así que Hermione ya no tenía que batallar más con su cabello en las mañanas como lo hacía contra las fuerzas oscuras. En cambio, ahora su cabello secado directamente después de la ducha, conservaba en cada rizo un poco de su aspecto brillante, que lo hacía bastante más manejable y eso era todo lo que le importaba a Hermione… Aunque Lavender Brown comenzara a quejarse de que deseaba que su cabello se rizara 'de esa manera linda que el tuyo hace, Hermione'.

Sonriendo para si misma, se centró una vez más en el título del libro, frunciendo el entrecejo un poco mientras juntaba cada letra. V-I-A-J-E E-N E-L T-I-E-M-P-O Y O-T-R-A-S H-A-Z-A-Ñ-A-S N-O M-Á-S I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E-S D-E L-A M-A-G-I-A A-N-T-I-G-U-A.

¿Viaje en el tiempo? su mente le repetía mudamente. ¿Finalmente habían perdido a Dumbledore? Todos los respetables eruditos sabían que el viaje en el tiempo no era posible.

Sin embargo, Hermione acarició el antiguo libro. —Este libro, debe tener siglos de antigüedad... —susurró. A regañadientes abandonó su análisis del libro y clavó su penetrante mirada chocolate en Dumbledore. Su mente inteligente comenzaba a juntar dos y dos, y ella no se sentía del todo tranquila con cualquier plan que él pudiera haber comenzado a idear. —Director, ¿qué es lo que exactamente significa todo esto?

Dumbledore sombríamente miró la delgada y curiosa cara de Hermione a través de sus gafas de media luna. Hermione estaba segura de que incluso el leve crujido de los papeles que estaban en la oficina del director se silencio, todo estaba en silencio excepto el jodido reloj de su abuelo.

_TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK…_

Una carga eléctrica había comenzado a acumularse en el aire, Hermione podía notarlo y sentir su propio corazón acelerarse con anticipación a cualquier increíble esquema que Albus Dumbledore hubiera planeado -y tenia que ser increíble- para tener que usar Magia Antigua, que había sido declarada ilegal por la Ley de Actos Mágicos Extremos e Inestables en 1781.

No tenía ni absoluta idea de lo escalofriantes que serian sus próximas ocho palabras.

—Eso significa, señorita Granger, que nunca podrá volver.


	2. Alguna vez, ¿has pertenecido?

**#2.** **Alguna vez, ¿has pertenecido?**

_Una carga eléctrica había comenzado a acumularse en el aire, Hermione podía notarlo y sentir su propio corazón acelerarse con anticipación a cualquier increíble esquema que Albus Dumbledore hubiera planeado -y tenia que ser increíble- para tener que usar Magia Antigua, que había sido declarada ilegal por la Ley de Actos Mágicos Extremos e Inestables en 1781._

_No tenía ni absoluta idea de lo escalofriantes que serian sus próximas ocho palabras._

_—Eso significa, señorita Granger, que nunca podrá volver._

**Capítulo 2: Conoce a los seis  
**  
Jueves, 28 de mayo, 1998

11:48 P.M.

Mientras maniobraba su camino hacia la Sala de Menesteres, la mente de Hermione se sentía como si se hubiera convertido en una confusa masa de gelatina, los sombríos grises y cafés de la oscuridad débilmente iluminada del pasillo del quinto piso giraron junto con ella, aparentemente, a una velocidad alarmante.

Había salido de la oficina del director llevando una mochila vieja de algodón desinflada con la que no recordaba haber entrado. Su gorro de graduación colgaba de su mano izquierda, apenas lo podía sentir allí. Todavía estaba tratando de absorber por completo lo que acababa de asegurarle Dumbledore que era 'la última opción'.

Estaba tan inmersa en su maraña de pensamientos que apenas notó la inconfundible puerta de madera de la Sala de Menesteres con aspecto fantasmagórico a su izquierda, apenas sintió sus dedos fríos tocar la liza perilla dorada y siquiera reconoció a las otras cinco personas que la esperaban no-muy-tranquilamente dentro, cuando cerró de golpe la puerta de Menesteres.

_CRASH!_

—¡Whoa, Hermione! —exclamó Ron Weasley, con una expresión de-ciervo-a-la-luz, saltando lejos del rocío de espuma de su botella de cerveza de mantequilla que había estallado inmediatamente al caer. Estallaron una ronda de aplausos y algunos gritos dispersos de los cuatro adolescentes restantes en la sala.

El alto pelirrojo se inclinó exageradamente antes de mirar a los fragmentos de cristal en el suelo húmedo. Se enderezó y sacudió su melena de cabello rojo de sus ojos, su cara consternada le recordó a Hermione a la de un niño pequeño cuya cerveza de raíz le había sido robada por el bravucón de la clase. —¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Eh? —preguntó él airadamente.

—No pienses demasiado en ello Ronald querido, no es como si necesitaras otra —Hermione sonrió sin arrepentirse, alejándose de la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres y abriéndose paso a través de la habitación para sentarse en la única silla acolchonada restante. Esta vez, la Sala se había convertido en un fingido _chalet _de esquí. A pesar de la cálida noche de verano, el fuego ardía alegremente en la chimenea, los muebles de madera elaborada con acabados de roble y cerezo, así como un gigantesco par de cuernos de ciervo, completaban su adorno.

Desde su posición en el borde de la mesa de centro de caoba, Ron sacudió la cabeza con desesperación y gimoteó. —Tú_ no entiendes_ —sacó de repente su varita con fingida irritación y rápidamente hizo una demostración de enrollar sus mangas y lució como si se estuviera preparando a atacar a un escarguto de cola explosiva. —_Reparo _—resopló expertamente.

Inmediatamente una neblina azul envolvió el cristal y dentro de unos segundos la botella y la cerveza de mantequilla se hicieron una de nuevo. Ron sacudió su cabeza otra vez, probablemente por su carencia extrema de comprensión del misterio y tomó otro pedazo de pastel de calabaza de un plato de comida que obviamente había sacado de contrabando del banquete de graduación en el Gran Comedor la noche anterior. Sin vacilar, empujó el pedazo entero en su boca.

—¡Ewwwwwwww, Ron!

Alguien indudablemente no quería que ella se sentara, pensó Hermione con ironía, la culpable del chillido anterior: una recostada Lavender Brown que aun vestía su túnica de graduación de seda negra y tenía su sombrero de Gryffindor de brillantes colores rojo y oro enrollado descuidadamente debajo de su cabeza como almohada.

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan aliviada cuando se desplomó en la acolchada silla mecedora de madera junto a la crepitante chimenea.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —preguntó Ginny Weasley desde su lugar en el sofá de dos plazas, acurrucada junto a Harry Potter. Hermione le envío una mirada de forma inquisitiva, la pelirroja asintió y miró la descolorida mochila que aun pendía de la mano de Hermione.

Contra su voluntad, la mente de Hermione regresó al día en que Harry había invitado a salir a Ginny por primera vez hacía un año y medio.

Ella nunca había sido más feliz con una pareja. Como el arranque de crecimiento de Harry se desaceleró y su poder creció, se convirtió en el destinatario de la atención, no deseada por completo, de casi la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts. Habiendo perdido su flechazo de colegiala por Harry al final del tercer año, Ginny fue una de las chicas que junto a Hermione sólo veían a Harry como amigo más que como otra cosa, uno muy bueno; una de las chicas que junto a Hermione podían compartir plenamente con Harry su habilidad, valor y obstinación. En resumen, Ginny y Harry eran el uno para el otro.

Ahora bien, Harry había abandonado su túnica de graduación por un traje simple, como de coral de Oxford, con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, la corbata floja y los pantalones marrones. Ginny aun traía su uniforme de gala, todavía le quedaba un año en Hogwarts.

_Es decir si Hogwarts todavía estaba ahí en un año…_

—Oh, cierto, la mochila —parpadeando Hermione regresó al presente y miró hacia abajo a su mano derecha, dejando caer la mochila los pocos pies restantes al suelo. —En realidad, Dumbledore quería-

—¿Volverse loco? —gorjeó Lavender, riéndose tontamente de su evidente ingenio, o de la carencia de él.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y rodó los ojos. —_No_, realmente, así que si tu no-

—¿Te importa si nos unimos? —añadió Harry al comentario de Lavender antes de que ella pudiera terminar, una sonrisa iluminó sus robustos rasgos.

Lavender, mientras tanto, sonreía alegremente como Ron abandonó la mesa de la comida, traía otra cerveza de mantequilla en la mano izquierda y varias ranas de chocolate en la derecha y se dirigía hacia ella. Ella extendió su mano y apenas logró agarrar su brazo, tiró de él hasta el suelo con un gruñido, permitiendo que varias ranas de chocolate escaparan en el proceso para gran disgusto de Ron.

—Oi, ¡_Lav_! Relájate, ¿quieres?

La cabeza de Hermione comenzó a zumbar. Exhaló un gruñido de enfado pero bondadoso, que envío a volar un mechón de su cabello por el aire y lo posó encima de su cabeza, mientras que el último miembro y el más sorprendente del grupo en la Sala de Menesteres la miraba con una sonrisa de diversión en su cara, sonrisa que había tenido éxito en derretir los corazones de la otra mitad de la población femenina en Hogwarts.

—Sí, Granger, desde que perder la cabeza a solas no es realmente divertido —dijo Draco Malfoy arrastrando las palabras perezosamente y se estiró en el sofá de cuero fino en diagonal a la chimenea cercana a Hermione. Su túnica de graduación negra era la única en la Sala de Menesteres que hacia juego con su gorro de Slytherin verde y plata, que colgada descuidadamente en el borde del sofá contrastando bruscamente con su cabello liso y platino, y les sonrió a Lavender y a Ron. —Al parecer, sólo tienes que compartir ese logro para hacerlo valer la pena.

Lavender se rió para sus adentros y comenzó a murmurar: —No tiene por qué, ya perdí la mía hace _años._

—¡¿Podrían todos _callarse_? —estalló Hermione, finalmente en exasperación y lanzó la mochila sobre su cabeza.

El zumbido de inmediato los silencio, excepto por el grito que Harry dio: —¡Agáchese y cúbranse! —y metió su cabeza entre las rodillas, cubriéndola con sus manos justo a tiempo para que la mochila vacía rebotara a sus espaldas y cayera al suelo. —¡Ow, Mione! ¡Eso dolió!

La castaña agachó la cabeza, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. —Lo siento, Harry, no era para ti —murmuró con un suspiro y aceptando la mochila de regreso, sin levantar la vista. No podía culparlo por ser tan alegre. Aunque Harry aún tuviera que matar a Voldemort, aunque él todavía pensara que la guerra se balanceaba a su favor. -_Bueno, supongo que debo dejar que se diviertan mientras puedan-_ pensó, tragando aire en varios alientos para calmar su abrumada mente.

Draco puso los pies sobre el suelo, se sentó recostando su espalda en el sofá. Y tendió una mano hacia una Hermione visiblemente frustrada. —La premio anual tiene claramente algo que decir —anunció con su típico tono de voz. —Déjenla hablar —cuando ella levantó la cabeza un poco, él caballerosamente le guiñó un ojo azul oscuro. —Continua.

—Que reflexivo eres, hurón —embromó al rubio, aunque le regaló una sonrisa agradecida, él le devolvió su típica sonrisa de satisfacción.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Draco Malfoy había cambiado, aunque había veces en las que Hermione todavía tenía un poco de dificultad en aceptar su… cambio, su completamente nueva personalidad. Desde entonces él nunca había hecho nada para refutar su confianza, sin embargo, a través de varias batallas personales muy controvertidas, Hermione tuvo que admitir que confiaba en Draco Malfoy. Lo hacía. En su primer año lo habría llamado total y completamente insano, pero ahora no tenía ninguna razón para desconfiar… excepto por el hecho de que era Draco Malfoy.

La próxima vez que Hermione habló, su voz se trasformó del liguero tono burlón a un tono sólido, con la autoridad que sólo podía pertenecer a una premio anual de Hogwarts.

—Muy bien. Éste es el plan...


	3. Alguna vez, ¿lo has abandonado todo?

**#3. Alguna vez, ¿lo has abandonado todo?**

_La próxima vez que Hermione habló, su voz se trasformó del liguero tono burlón a un tono sólido, con la autoridad que sólo podía pertenecer a una premio anual de Hogwarts._

_—Muy bien. Éste es el plan..._

**Capítulo 3: Un Loco y último plan de esfuerzo.**

Viernes, 29 de mayo, 1998

12:04 A.M.

Hermione volvió sus ojos de largas pestañas hacia Ginny, preguntándose por dónde siquiera comenzar.

Aunque la Weasley más pequeña era solo un año menor que Hermione, Hermione siempre había sentido una mezcla de preocupación paternal y parentesco enorme hacia la hermana menor de Ron. Aunque su amistad con Ron y Harry estuviera unida por lazos muy fuertes como los que alguna amistad pudiera tener, siempre había añorado alguien con quien poder compartir todas sus preocupaciones típicas de "cosas de chicas". Harry y Ron, que Dios bendiga sus corazones, intentaban como podían pero simplemente no lograban entender el misterio femenino y Hermione no iba a tomarse unas semanas de su valiosa, y posiblemente, efímera vida para explicárselos.

Ginny, sin embargo, había sido la respuesta a las plegarias de Hermione, por así decirlo y la relación de las chicas se volvió más fuerte después de que Ginny se unió al E.D. y a Harry. Cuando la guerra comenzó silenciosa e indiferentemente a arrebatar la vida de demasiados estudiantes de Hogwarts, familias y amigos, Ginny y Hermione eran rara vez vistas sin sus compañías o sin la presencia de Harry o Ron.

Eso había sido lo que los había unido a los seis, realmente.

Hermione decidió finalmente la corta y dulce -o ácida, dependiendo de cómo se mire- versión que probablemente sería la mejor. Sin relleno, sin alborotarla. Si había algo que Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco y Lavender podían manejar, era la verdad, sin importa lo fea que fuera.

—He hablado con Dumbledore —comenzó ella pesadamente, mordiendo su labio inferior pensativamente, en un esfuerzo por parar lo inevitable. Al mismo tiempo, notó que Harry le enviaba una secreta, familiar, sonrisa burlona que a menudo le gustaba hacer cuando ella actuaba mucho más seria de lo que la situación requería.

_Si solo supieras, Harry._

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su expresión solemne se suavizara considerablemente, su cariñosa cara le envío un silencioso hola.

Harry.

Con él, había pasado contra viento y marea, ya fuera en busca de un gigante llamado Grawp, adentrándose por un empañado Bosque Prohibido iluminado por la luz de la luna mientras que eran perseguidos por un hombre lobo, o combatiendo Mortífagos espalda-a-espalda después de salir sin darse cuenta de Las Tres Escobas y en el medio de un campo de batalla durante su última visita a Hogsmeade. Ella y él nunca se habían perdido su parte equitativa de rozarse con la muerte...y ambos habían sobrevivido a cada encuentro.

—Al parecer, la información que hemos estado recibiendo es errónea. Él no siente que tengamos los medios para ganar esta guerra —continuó Hermione lentamente, haciendo una pausa cuando cinco pares de sorprendidos ojos estaban fijos en ella. Mentalmente, se desplazó a través de todo lo que Dumbledore había compartido con ella. —Y honestamente, ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco lo hago-

Ron estaba completamente legible, sus siempre traviesos ojos avellanas estaban abruptamente conectados con los de Hermione. Sin embargo, ahora, tenían menos brillo de lo habitual, él se quedó completamente inconsciente mientras que su mano se aflojaba poco a poco, las pocas ranas de chocolate restantes se retorcían de ellas y saltaban frenéticamente a distancia.

Tuvo que sonreír. No había duda de que Ron y ella habían tenido su parte en las luchas de fuego. No había duda de que, durante unos años, una chispa muy real había existido entre ellos, que quizás, pudo haberse encendió a algo más... que una serie de eventos inalterables, que los habían enviado a ambos en direcciones muy opuestas.

Ron había descubierto la gloria del Quidditch, la emoción de la batalla que la guerra había traído, su particular adepto al duelo y el divertido-meloso amor de Lavender Brown.

Hermione había descubierto que sus padres -su hogar entero, realmente- yacía sobre humeantes cenizas de fuego el día que había regresado a casa de su quinto año, el entusiasmo y la liberación de casi todas las formas imaginables de danza que había aprendido durante el largo y difícil verano después del asesinato de sus padres y el hecho de que Draco Malfoy fuera en realidad un excelente bailarín y un constante suplemento para ella durante todo su año escolar.

No, es que esto último quisiera decir algo. No, en lo absoluto.

—Nuestras fuerzas son rebasadas en número y superioridad —Hermione cansadamente comenzó a trazar sus dedos. —Dumbledore me acaba de informar que Voldemort ha lanzado un contraataque en el continente, así como aquí y que el tamaño de su ejército está estallando de forma exponencial. _Exponencialmente_. Todos los resistentes en el último minuto, todos los amigos en los buenos tiempos_,_ los gigantes, los vampiros... todos se han pasado al lado de Voldemort. No tiene sentido negarlo, Harry —añadió rápidamente cuando Harry comenzó a abrir su boca en señal de protesta.

Él la cerró rápidamente y ella suspiró con pesadez de nuevo, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Incluso si _tuvieras_ la oportunidad de derrotar a Voldemort... —su voz se encendió por un momento y luego bajó con gravedad. —El resto de ellos no dejarían de venir. Sabes que no. Hay suficientes, que no tendrían alguna razón para rendirse simplemente porque perdieran a su líder.

Harry pareció como si estuviera a punto de objetar otra vez, pero en cambio giró su mirada verde lejos de ella y se miró las manos. —Sí, eso es correcto —murmuró, haciendo eco de su suspiro.

Draco estiró su mano a través de la longitud de la chimenea y tiró de la correa suelta de la mochila de Dumbledore -y ahora suya, asumió Hermione- muy dada-al azar. Con su expresión curiosa y totalmente alerta a pesar de las manecillas del reloj, que estaban constantemente marcando las horas de la madrugada. —Entonces, vamos a escuchar sobre ese loco, último plan de esfuerzo tuyo, Granger.

Y Draco Malfoy

Hermione siempre lo había conocido como... como, bueno, el sangre-pura, el prejuicioso dolor en el trasero. Pero todo había cambiado antes de que su sexto año comenzara.

Los detalles de lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido durante aquella noche de verano en junio eran poco precisos a lo máximo, pero los hechos perduraron: Lucius Malfoy había matado a la madre de Draco, Narcisa y a su novia Pansy Parkinson. Draco Malfoy regresó a Hogwarts libre de la Marca Tenebrosa, sin su anterior discriminación hacia los nacidos de muggles, muggles y otras personas con las que antes había tenido aversión... en general y libre para convertirse en uno de los espías más informados de La Orden del Fénix.

Hermione había encontrado este cambio total algo desconcertante, considerando el extremo cambio en él, así como la velocidad en la que había ocurrido, pero Draco había estado dispuesto a trabajar con Harry y Ron (a sus renuencias), había demostrado ser de confianza en situaciones apretadas, se había ofrecido para cada vez que ella necesitara liberarse mediante el baile y no se quejó mucho cuando en realidad aceptó su oferta.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo un loco, último plan de esfuerzo? —preguntó, sonriéndole inocentemente, las danzantes llamas del fuego se reflejaban a lo largo de sus rostros**.**

Él le negó con la cabeza, reprimiéndola. —Por favor, Granger. No he sido premio anual contigo durante todo el año entero sin aprenderte algunas cuantas cosas. Te puedo leer como a un libro —por su expresión horrorizada, él sonrió ampliamente y agregó con un poco de renuencia. —y _comenzaste _toda la cosa con un 'Bien, aquí está el plan…'

—¡Oh, _Slytherin_! —exclamó ella con fingida irritación. De repente, la mochila en sus manos pareció estar allí sólo por un motivo, por lo que no tuvo otra opción, realmente, sino que apuntar y lanzarla a la cabeza de Draco.

El rubio al instante se echó a un costado con todos los reflejos de un Buscador experto y cogió la mochila con una mano. Sus cejas se dispararon hacia el techo y sacudió su dedo en advertencia. —Si intentas eso otra vez, Granger, voy a llevarme esta cosa de ti por siempre.

—Sobre ello, compañero —dijo Ron calurosamente, sosteniéndole su botella ahora ensamblada de cerveza de mantequilla a Draco en un brindis antes de tomar otro trago de su contenido.

—Oh, basta, ustedes dos. Esto es _serio_ —la sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer de la cara de Hermione al darse cuenta de lo que iba a tener que decir después. Era ahora o nunca. Suspirando para estabilizar sus nervios, se aventuró. —El punto de esta conversación entera es la razón por la que Dumbledore me llamó a su oficina, en primer lugar. Él piensa que nuestra única posibilidad para parar toda esta locura de una vez por todas es viajando de regreso a 1944.

Lavender cayó del regazo de Ron y golpeó en el suelo. —_¿Que-ué?_ —exclamó con incredulidad, la alfombra amortiguó parcialmente su voz así que la pregunta sonó más bien como un; —¿_Phuumph_? —Hermione sonrió para sus adentros, hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado al toque dramático de Lavender. —Yo pensé... _Pensé_ escucharte decir _viajar de regreso_, ahora, ¿que...qué quieres decir con eso exactamente?

—De regreso… en el tiempo —reflexionó Ginny lentamente antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar. —De vuelta a… Eso es —una expresión progresista se extendió a través de sus rasgos ligeramente pecosos. Rápidamente, se irguió de Harry y se inclinó hacia adelante con entusiasmo, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos, sus ojos marrones miraban fijamente a Hermione. —Eso _es_, ¿no?

Hermione no pudo menos que sonreír, y asintió. —Muy bien, Gin, cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Ginny inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado, mirando a su hermano en diversión. —No veo por qué, ya que de alguna manera obtengo esta extraña sensación de que te estás burlando de mí por allá, querido hermano —dijo ella en un tono de voz molesto. —¿Sientes las vibraciones de burla, Lav?

—_Ooooooo_ —coreó Lavender, levantando las manos enfrente de su cara y moviéndole los dedos ominosamente a Ron antes de cubrir su boca y derrumbarse en risas.

Ron miró a su novia con horror y se movió varias pulgadas a distancia de ella. —_Nunca _vuelvas a hacer eso. Por favor.

Cuando Lavender lo miró airadamente y comenzó a discutirle que él no apreciaba su "talento" Hermione se rió entre dientes, disfrutando del momento antes de que supiera que las cosas tomarían un repentino giro hacia el lado serio. Cuando Ginny de pronto prefirió argumentar del lado de Lavender, Hermione sólo optó por hundirse más en su asiento, casi consiguiendo verterse en el piso como la mecedora se inclinaba hacia adelante.

Al parecer, realmente no era posible para Ron tener una relación sin discusiones con alguna mujer en su vida, pensó con ironía y después de su conversación con Dumbledore, no tenía la energía para saltar en medio y romperla. Conteniendo un jadeo, se encontró con la mirada divertida de Draco y murmuró: —Atúrdeme, por favor.

—O tal vez solo a todos ellos —contestó él con un guiño e inclinando su cabeza hacia los pelirrojos que reñían y la impúdica rubia.

Queda de más decir que Hermione se sintió aliviada cuando Harry finalmente resolvió la discusión diciéndole a Ron y a Lavender que lo solucionaran afuera o lo terminaran. Ginny se incorporó a su análisis de nuevo. —Bien, entonces Dumbledore quiere que nosotros regresemos en el tiempo y detengamos a Voldemort antes de que tenga oportunidad de ascender al poder —ella se inclinó hacia atrás, tirando de los codos de sus rodillas y cruzó sus brazos por encima. —Ahora ¿tengo razón o tengo razón?

—No pensé que pudieras hacer eso, cambiar el pasado —interrumpió Harry, con los ojos pensativos. Miró interrogante a Hermione. —Quiero decir, puedes -mira en tercer año- pero con algo de este drástico ¿podrías finalizarlo, no sé, hacer algo para detenerte de nunca haber nacido y en general estropear la línea del tiempo entera?

—Sólo en un fanfiction muggle —respondió Hermione con una débil sonrisa, impaciente, colocando la caída de su cabello detrás de su oreja. —La magia antigua intentó y comprobó que el hechizo para viajar en el tiempo realmente funciona de manera muy diferente… nada en lo absoluto como los giratiempos, en realidad. Por ejemplo, en lugar de cambiar todo el futuro, de, digamos, 1944 en adelante, sólo puedes afectar el futuro del mundo inmediatamente _después_ de que regreses en el tiempo. Los cambios solo comenzaran a reflejarse aquí, en nuestro mundo, en el momento en que lo dejamos.

Ella se detuvo, gesticulando con las manos mientras trataba de expresarlo en general, pero eran algo complicadas las complejidades del hechizo del viaje. —Sin embargo, eso está bien, porque básicamente, ese sería el tiempo en el que estamos, en esencia, tratando de cambiar, en primer lugar. No _el_ futuro, en general, si no _nuestro _futuro... a partir de este año.

La confusión era evidente en la cara de Lavender.

Hermione continúo pensativamente.** —**Verás, en el caso del hechizo, que Dumbledore se inclina por utilizar, si algo se cambia del pasado debido a su uso, dos dimensiones alternas son creadas inmediatamente: la dimensión original, de la que los viajeros del tiempo llegaron, en la que el cambio del pasado no se refleja hasta el momento en que los viajeros retroceden en el tiempo... y el mundo que los viajeros dejaron. Ese mundo seguirá evolucionando en la forma en que se cambie, si eso tiene sentido. Así que, en ese mundo pasado, cuando se cambie, en el futuro se reflejara necesariamente lo mismo.

Hizo una pausa, asegurándose de no haber perdido por completo a alguno de ellos. No, es que no fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para seguirlo, pero la mayoría de las veces, ella cachaba a Ron quedándose dormido al lado de Lavender. —Por supuesto, la mayor parte de esto es puramente teórico —agregó pensativa, de último momento. —No existe ningún registro respetable de un viaje en el tiempo con éxito, a pesar de la presencia de un hechizo para ello.

—Sí —Draco sacudió su dedo de acuerdo. —Sí, creo haber escuchado hablar de eso. Se llama _Impartus Infinitivum_. Es Magia Antigua extremadamente volátil. Ilegal ahora. Incluso los magos más experimentados nunca esperarían completar ese hechizo en sus vidas. No dudo que Dumbledore pueda hacerlo —dejó sus palabras momentáneamente suspendidas en el aire antes de tirar a matar. —Lo último que escuché, es que también se dice que es irreversible.

Hermione juró que podría escuchar a un alfiler caer desde el otro extremo de la Sala de Menesteres. _¿Qué haría con Draco?_ quien había compartido la única pieza de información que ella misma había estado más vacilante en compartir y con una buena razón: ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría ir una vez que se enterara de que se quedaría atascado en el pasado de por vida? ¿Que los efectos de este plan realmente valdrían la pena por el precio que todos tendrían que pagar?

Ginny no era la excepción. Su boca cayó abierta, su cara era una máscara de shock y miraba fijamente a Draco, incrédula. —¿Quieres decir que no podremos _volver_? —casi hipó.

Draco le echó un vistazo a Hermione, asintiendo mientras ella miraba al suelo, Hermione tomó un gran respiro. —Sí —admitió de mala gana. —Él tiene razón, ningún hechizo contrarrestarte para ello ha sido encontrado.

La mirada avellana acero de Ginny pasó de Draco a Hermione. —¿Lo _sabías_? —exclamó, con decepción y un hilo de cólera en sus palabras. —¿No crees que podrías haberlo mencionado _antes _de entusiasmarnos, de darnos la idea de poder tener una oportunidad para derrotarlo, que si hacemos esto, tendríamos que dejar a nuestra familia, nuestros amigos, a todos los que conocemos... _permanentemente_? Mira, Hermione, comprendo que no tengas mucha familia que perder ¡pero algunos de nosotros todavía la tenemos!

Tan pronto las palabras abandonaron su boca, Ginny lució horrorizada y la sala volvió a caer en un silencio sepulcral. Tal como pasaba normalmente con los padres de Harry, había pasado con los de Hermione, realmente se había vuelto como un tema tabú. La castaña miró a su amiga en shock, en su pecho tenía la sensación de como si alguien acabara de clavarle un cuchillo. Contra su voluntad, los recuerdos de aquel día de pesadilla de hace un año y medio atrás, se extendieron por su mente...

—Sabes, Gin —dijo ella lentamente, arrastrando las palabras como si las intentara por primera vez. —Tienes razón —su voz empezó a ganar ímpetu mientras miraba decididamente a la chica de cabello castaño-rojizo.

—¡Tienes toda la razón! Quedémonos. _No_ regresemos y _no_ tomemos lo que podría ser la mejor, la _única _oportunidad, para salvar lo que nos queda de nuestros amigos y nuestras familias. Vamos a solo egoístamente quedarnos aquí y ver con una bolsa de palomitas en la mano como Voldemort arrasa con el resto de Europa por su propia cuenta y ya que estamos en eso, también podríamos decirle a los elfos domésticos que preparen estaciones de galletas y té para los mortífagos para cuando caminen por Hogwarts-

—Está bien, está bien, hiciste un punto efectivo —espetó Ginny con su cara enrojecida. Miraba su regazo, sintiéndose culpable. —Mira, Mione, siento haber dicho lo de tus padres... Es sólo que todo está sucediendo tan rápido...

Hermione suspiró. —Está bien —inclinó su cabeza rizada hacia atrás y le dio una sonrisa a Gin, cansada pero de comprensión. —Lo sé. Lo hago —ella notó la mirada de Harry entre su novia y su mejor amiga, y le envió una súplica silenciosa con los ojos. _Harry. Por favor. Esta podría ser nuestra única oportunidad._

Él la leyó con su rostro claramente dividido entre este mundo y el pasado, sin querer demostrarlo. Por último, después de todo lo que le pareció una vida a Hermione, él le dio una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y la más leve insinuación de una triste, media sonrisa decidida. Deslizando su brazo alrededor de Ginny, esté saltó del sofá. —Bien entonces, manos a la obra ¡Tenemos más de cincuenta años en valor de cosas que empacar!


	4. Alguna vez, ¿te has convertido en alguie

**#4. Alguna vez, ¿te has convertido en alguien más?**

_"Hermione suspiró. —Está bien —inclinó su cabeza rizada hacia atrás y le dio una sonrisa a Ginny cansada pero de comprensión. —Lo sé. Lo hago —ella notó la mirada de Harry entre su novia y su mejor amiga, y le envió una súplica silenciosa con los ojos. __**Harry. Por favor. Esta podría ser nuestra única oportunidad.**_

_Él la leyó con su rostro claramente dividido entre este mundo y el pasado sin querer demostrarlo. Por último, después de todo lo que le pareció una vida a Hermione, él le dio una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y la más leve insinuación de una triste, media sonrisa decidida. Deslizando su brazo alrededor de Ginny, esté saltó del sofá. —Bien entonces, manos a la obra ¡Tenemos más de cincuenta años de trabajo de cosas que empacar!"_

**Capítulo 4: Hermione Dumbledore Nefertari**

Miércoles, 2 de junio, 1998

12:26 P.M.

—¿Guardarropa de ropa cómoda?

—Listo. No se puede sobrevivir muy bien sin eso, ¿cierto? ¿Has visto como eran esos estilos de los cuarentas? Mione, ¡los tíos llevaban pantalones _ajustados_!

—Sí, gracias a Merlín estamos tomando un suministro de veinte años de ropas de los años cuarentas y cincuentas modificadas para sentirlas como las ropas de hoy. No creo que pueda soportar verte en ese tipo de dolor. O escucharte quejarte de eso cada vez que no vistas de uniforme, elige tu opción. ¿La Biblioteca Ancestral de Dumbledore?

—Erm, listo... Mione, ¿Cómo has conseguido meter eso allí?

—Habilidades de empacar, Ron. Si le prestas un poco más de atención a tu madre en la Madriguera, quizás seas capaz de obtener alguna también. Ahora, ¿libros de texto de 1944 de sexto y séptimo año, así no tendremos que hacer un viaje al Callejón Diagon?

—Listos, por desgracia. No puedo creer que estemos repitiendo el séptimo año. ¿He dicho que no puedo creer que estuve de acuerdo en hacer esto? Hermione, ¿te das cuenta, acabamos de _graduarnos_? ya hemos sufrido las clases avanzadas, la tarea completamente inútil, los _EXTASIS_... Diablos, Mione, tenemos que presentar los EXTASIS de nuevo.

—Ron, sinceramente, espero que no acabes de darte cuenta de eso. ¿Reproductor de MP3 mágico súper mix y reproductor de MP3 de respaldo?

—Listo. No sabía que los muggles pudieran ser tan ingeniosos con su música, brillante de tu parte comprar un par de estos el año pasado y conseguir que Dumbledore los modificara. Juro, Mione, que si esas cosas alguna vez se rompen, podría cocinarme a mí mismo.

—Ronald guisado, qué imagen tan encantadora. Estoy segura que serías delicioso, Ron, un gran éxito con las damas…. Um, Malagan sellado mágico condo–_¡RONALD WEASLEY_! ¿En nombre de _Merlín_ que son estos?

Después de pasar más de una semana con la familia Weasley, Hermione tenía todo perfeccionado el chillido enojado de la señora Weasley y Ron se encogió de hombros instintivamente, saltando lejos de la mesa de café como si estuviera contaminada.

Cavando con furia en el gigantesco baúl de reservas del grupo, Hermione resurgió blandiendo un paquete grande de condones mágicos. —¡Buen Merlín, no puedo _creértelo_! —dijo ella echando humo, con incredulidad, decepcionada. —¿No has oído hablar de esperar a _casarte_, Ronald? Y de pensar que en realidad considere salir con-

Rápidamente se detuvo antes de que pudiera incriminarse, pero Ron como siempre no se dio cuenta. En su lugar, finalmente pareció recordar que era unas buenas seis pulgadas más alto que ella y valientemente se irguió en toda su altura. —Bueno ¿sabes qué, Hermione? no eres la que tiene que preocuparse de tener sexo seguro, en primer lugar ¡así que _devuélvelos_!

En "devolver", el pelirrojo se lanzó hacia el paquete de condones, pero Hermione bailaba fuera de su alcance, sosteniendo la caja. —¡Basta, Ronald!

—Niños, niños —la voz de Draco reprendió de la nada, y el rubio se dirigió con gracia en la Sala de Menesteres, vistiendo una túnica de mago de lucir muy anticuado. —Dumbledore va a llegar en cualquier momento para enviarnos de regreso cincuenta años en el tiempo para salvar el mundo. ¿Creen que una escena de ustedes dos actuando como si fueran de primer año va a tranquilizarlo?

—_¡No! _—exclamó Hermione con una última mirada, apuntada en Ron. Ignorando el comentario de Draco, ella arrojó la caja en el aire. Mientras esta navegaba por el aire, el pelirrojo se enrolló como un resorte, pero un segundo antes de que saltara y la agarrara, ella sacó su varita y lanzó una bola de fuego bien dirigida al nefasto paquete.

—¡Her_mione_! —lloriqueó Ron como las briznas de papel chamuscado llovían alrededor de la estéril Sala de Menesteres. El olor de goma quemada impregnaba el aire. —Me matas, Mione, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Me _matas_!

Draco le envió a Hermione uno de sus característicos guiños. —Confía en mí, Weasley, en treinta años estarás dándole las gracias —le aseguró al irritado pelirrojo.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a reírse cuando Ron frunció el ceño y envió una patada bien apuntada con dirección general a la espalda de Draco. En el último minuto, Draco se quitó del camino y se escabulló a través de la Sala de Menesteres con un Ron molesto persiguiéndolo y gritando: —¡Oy, tú! ¿de qué lado estás?

Un pensamiento golpeó a Hermione de forma abrupta. Observando a Draco y a Ron correr dando vueltas alrededor de la sala, todo en buena diversión (al menos por Draco, Ron parecía que no tendría ningún problema en hacerle algún daño serio a su antiguo archienemigo), Hermione de pronto comprendió lo hermosa que era su vida en realidad.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Honestamente, ¿qué estaba _pensando_ dejar atrás este mundo perfecto donde habían nuevos avances en la investigación mágica casi todas las semanas y los absolutamente cómodos pantalones strech negros eran aceptables para que las chicas los vistieran y las mujeres tenían mayor independencia en general y los reproductores de MP3 podían arreglarse mágicamente para reproducir a las Brujas de Macbeth y John Mayer y la música latina más popular desde el comienzo de los tiempos?

Pero entonces recordó.

Visiones de horror de su primer encuentro con Voldemort en su primer año; la posesión de Ginny en su segundo año y el terror del incidente que la Cámara de Secretos había ocasionado; el regreso de Pettigrew al Señor Oscuro en el tercero; el fiasco de la Marca Tenebrosa en la Copa del Mundo, la resurrección de Voldemort; la muerte de Cedric Diggory en el cuarto. Un poco como ella o como cualquier otra persona hizo, esperó que su muerte fuera sólo la primera de muchas, muchas por venir en los años que le siguieron.

La destrucción del Ministerio de Magia al final de su quinto año, pero la muerte de Sirius en aquel desastre no fue nada comparada con el asalto total de Voldemort sobre el Callejón Diagon en su sexto año, y antes de que la Orden del Fénix pudiera recobrar el aliento, todo el Londres mágico había sido completa y totalmente destruido.

Pero entonces la guerra_ realmente_ había golpeado en casa, y había golpeado en casa con fuerza cuando los Mortifagos atacaron Hogsmeade en una visita de Hogwarts un sábado cerca del final de su séptimo año. Cada estudiante en Hogsmeade, desde los más pequeños de primer año hasta los más poderosos de séptimo, habían luchado con tanta bravura, tanto desinterés, que él solo recuerdo de sus corajes le envió escalofríos por la espalda a Hermione...

A pesar de todo lo que ellos habían hecho, por el momento en que el equipo de Aurores llegó, ochenta y un estudiantes habían muerto en ese asalto. Más de un tercio de ellos habían estado en Gryffindor.

Y entonces habían sido sus amados padres.

Hermione apenas se detuvo en ese pensamiento cuando se torno blanco, una ardiente ira se impulsó a través de sus venas**.** Juró entonces, juró por sus padres, juró por todos sus queridos libros y por todo en lo que ella creía, que haría_ todo_ en su poder para asegurar que esa maldad nunca, _nunca_ tuviera la oportunidad de hacerse un nombre. Y ella iría por ello con todo lo que tenía.

Sí, decidió resueltamente, no importaba que ocurriera, incluso la mera idea de que Lord Voldemort dejara de existir después de 1944. No tenía idea de cómo, o incluso de_ quien_ le pondría fin haciendo lo que se necesitara hacer al final - aunque una parte de su lógica suponía que sería Harry - pero, oh sí, se haría.

_Lord Voldemort_. Pensó sombríamente en la contraparte del hombre de 1944, _No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que te está a punto de llegar... pero créeme, va a llegarte tan fuerte que nunca serás el mismo de nuevo._

Curiosamente, su mente casi no se sentía tranquila por esta profunda declaración de su muy justificado propósito, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, Dumbledore entró en la habitación con Harry cerca a su lado, probablemente, hablando de tácticas. Ginny caminaba al lado de Harry, con su mano casualmente entrelazada con la suya, los nudillos blancos de su mano eran el único regalo de su verdadera ansiedad. Lavender los seguía de cerca, muy ocupada en arrastrar su baúl encogido y otro equipaje de bolsillo de ropas de 1940 que había cogido de la profesora Sprout (y que posteriormente tuvo necesariamente que reducirlas de forma significativa).

Todos parecían incómodos y más que molestos, incluso la habitualmente despreocupada Lavender. El corazón de Hermione casi se detuvo con la anticipación nerviosa de ello. Era casi la hora. Alcanzó una mano de nuevo para empujar el cabello de su rostro y en cambio sus dedos conectaron con gotas de sudor frío sobre su frente. _Esto es una locura_, su mente empezó a cantar muy frenéticamente. _Esto es completa y absolutamente loco–_

—Ah... Si pudiera tener su atención ahora, por favor —dijo Dumbledore tranquilo y, a su juicio, con su voz aún tranquila, que no hacía nada para tranquilizarla ahora. El anciano se veía cansado y envejecido, como si hubiera pasado de su límite hace diez años. Cualquiera podía ver del solo rostro de Dumbledore, que las fuerzas de la luz se aferraban a la vida de un delgado, deteriorado hilo.

Una roca cayó en el estómago de Hermione y no salió.

_Querido Merlín, ¿y si realmente __**somos**__ la última oportunidad?_

—Sí, veo que llevan puestas las túnicas del uniforme de los años cuarentas que los profesores les proveyeron. Muy bien, muy bien —señaló Dumbledore, intentando una cansada sonrisa por la vestimenta de los seis. —Ahora, como es típico en hechizos de alta dificultad como el _Impartus Infinitivum_, señalar una fecha exacta de destino es una técnica de magia extremadamente complicada y avanzada, pero creo que he logrado afinar el hechizo a la medida que viajarán de regreso al 29 septiembre de 1944.

—¿_29 de_ septiembre? —repitió Lavender con una sonrisa encantada. —Holgazanear, erm... ¿holgazanearon un poco con esa fecha de partida, verdad, director?

—La escuela no va a dejar salir hasta el 30 de junio, Sra. Brown —le informó Dumbledore, con un rastro de humor en su voz.

—¡Es QU-_pppsst_! —el consternado chillido-agudo de Lavender fue momentáneamente bloqueado por su entrometido taco de goma, que salió disparado de su boca en una parábola perfecta y, segundos más tarde, navegó directamente hacia fuera de la ligeramente abierta puerta de la Sala de Menesteres.

—¡Whoa! —Ron giró su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre la puerta abierta y la cara sorprendida de su novia. —¡Whoa… buen tino, Lav!

—¡Gracias! —dijo ella alegremente, sonriendo y chocando energéticamente los cinco con Ron, entonces, apretándose hacia él, sacudiendo su largo cabello teñido de rubio, le dio un energético beso.

Hermione no pudo menos que sacudir su cabeza y sonreír. Hacía tiempo que ella había concluido que esto era su modo de dejar de lado su nerviosismo, actuando como si nada pasara en absoluto. Ignorándolos aún más, ella sostuvo la vieja, gastada mochila que Dumbledore le había dado cinco días antes. —Disculpe, director ¿para qué es esto?

Los ojos de Dumbledore adquirieron un inesperado brillo y él miró de la mochila a Hermione. —Bueno, si la mochila se convierte en lo que espero que se convierta... Sólo lo averiguara si se ha cumplido su propósito, Srta. Granger —él cerró su penetrante mirada sobre la de ella. —Supongo que tiene un propósito muy específico en mente para esta tarea, ¿no?

—Erm... —_cabrón, otra de sus preguntas crípticas_. Hermione rápidamente pensó en su anterior resolución. —Sí, señor, creo que sí —respondió con cautela.

—Muy bien —prosiguió él sin tocar más sobre el tema, para disgusto de una frustrada Hermione. —Cuando usted llegue a 1944, tendrá que ponerse en contacto conmigo de inmediato —dijo él con bríos, metiendo la mano en sus túnicas y sacando un sobre sumamente grande, grueso. —Y darme esto.

Él le presentó el paquete a Hermione. Rápidamente, sus ojos viajaron por su brazo para aterrizar sobre el paquete, sorprendida. Despacio, ella extendió su mano y lo tomó, enviándole al director una expresión inquisitiva. —¿Puedo preguntar qué es esto, señor?

Dumbledore lo acarició casi con cariño. —_Eso_, querida, es un paquete indispensable que le explica a mi yo pasado las condiciones y circunstancias relativas de su inesperada llegada: que todos ustedes son viajeros del tiempo con una tarea necesaria por completar, sin hacer preguntas, así como los registros de su anterior colegio. Le recomiendo que no comparta esta información con nadie, y repito nadie más. También he puesto un sobre pequeño, dirigido al director Dippet, describiéndole los detalles de su traslado desde la Academia de Magia del Sol.

Una ola de iluminación de repente barrió a Hermione**, **y, con la frase final de Dumbledore, casi todas las piezas restantes de su rompecabezas cayeron suavemente en su lugar. —¿La Academia de Magia del Sol? —repitió ella entusiasmada, con una sonrisa. —¿No se referirá usted, señor, al legendario instituto mágico egipcio que habría sido el más antiguo del mundo, si hubiera sido real, que data de más de 6.000 años atrás en las antiguas civilizaciones egipcias? ¿En el que el mundo mágico creía que existía, en algún lugar, hasta que esa teoría fue desaprobada en 1981?

_Que, por supuesto, no sería un problema en 1944, su mente llegó a la conclusión triunfal.__**  
**_**  
**Cuando Dumbledore le dio una pista de una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, Hermione respiró hondo respeto. Rápidamente elaboró el resto de los cálculos en su mente, y una tortuosa, concurrente media sonrisa se difundió a través de su cara. Esto podría funcionar. Realmente ellos podrían ser capaces de sacar esto adelante. —Director, usted _es_ bueno.

—El mejor —acordó Dumbledore, con sus ojos radiantes.

—Y modesto, también —refunfuñó Lavender. Ella se rió tontamente y esquivó un encantamiento de cosquillas que él rápidamente le envió en su camino. —¿Director, _cómo pudo_? —exclamó ella con indignación, enderezando sus túnicas con enfado. —¡Esto es un asunto serio!

Hermione se atragantó y probablemente se habría reído de la ironía que la declaración de Lavender tenía, si no hubiera estado tan tensa. —¿Así que esa es nuestra historia, entonces? —preguntó Harry, moviendo su varita en su bolsillo trasero y cruzando los brazos. —¿Que nosotros asistimos a esa academia hasta ahora? ¿No piensa usted que el hecho de que ninguno de nosotros ni siquiera _hable_ egipcio podría resultar tener un poco de problema?

Hermione ya había pensado en esto y saltó antes de que Dumbledore pudiera contestar. —No, en realidad —dijo ella. —No... Bueno, tengo una idea realmente fantástica para eso, te lo diré cuando estemos allí —en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, ella casi sonrió. Casi. Había pasado de forma inconsciente del 'SI es que llegamos' a 'CUANDO lleguemos allí'. ¡A este punto, cualquier tipo de progreso había valido la pena!

Dumbledore asintió. Parecía estar tachando líneas en una lista de control mental. —¿Y todos ustedes han tomado los nombres que les recomendé? Ginny, Ron, no sería sabio mantener el apellido Weasley, su abuelo estará en quinto año. ¿Ustedes tomarán el apellido West, sí? Harry, usted me expresó anteriormente su deseo de cambiar su nombre por el de Harry Evans, un apellido común tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle… bien, bien y Draco, usted claramente no puede conservar el apellido Malfoy, Calugala va a estar en séptimo año también…

—Du Lac —dijo Draco al instante, estudiando ociosamente sus manos. —Draco du Lac.

—¿Du Lac? —el hombre mayor resonó, asintiendo pensativamente. —Sí, un viejo apellido mágico francés; esto le asentará bien, aunque le recomiendo aprender unas pocas líneas de francés antes de llegar... Lavender Brown es un apellido común, no deberá encontrar algún problema con él... —por último, su mirada cayó sobre la antigua Premio Anual. —¿Y usted, Hermione?

Hermione rápidamente bosquejó el razonamiento que se le había ocurrido a las dos de la mañana de la noche anterior. —Yo estaba pensando en mantener el apellido Granger, director. Dado que soy de la generación la primera bruja, mi nombre no debe ser una fuente de interferencia con cualquier otra persona en el mundo mágico.

Ohhh, aquella mirada. A Hermione no le gustó la mirada fija-interesada que entonces Dumbledore descansaba sobre ella. —No, Srta. Granger, en realidad tengo un plan ligeramente diferente para usted —dijo él despacio, como si todavía estuviera en consideración lo que estaba a punto de decirle._ Maravilloso_, pensó ella como él prosiguió. —Me sentiría infinitamente más consolado si ninguno de ustedes viajara de regreso en el volátil tiempo como un evidente nacido de muggles.

_¿Evidente nacido de muggles...?_ Totalmente perdida, Hermione sacudió su cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante, con su oreja derecha ladeada hacia el director. A Hermione no le gustaba estar totalmente perdida. —Pero director —dijo ella con incertidumbre. —Yo _soy_ una nacida de muggles.

—Me doy cuenta de ello Srta. Granger —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa y sacudiendo su cabeza. —Con un apellido como Granger, sin embargo, me temo que sería un objetivo obvio, no funcionarían las cosas en la manera que esperamos que sucedan. Como tal, me he tomado la libertad de formarle un nombre completo que pienso que sería lo mejor que usted adoptara…... —el anciano hizo una pausa para tomar aliento antes de dejar caer la bomba. —Hermione Dumbledore Nefertari. Ese es correcto, Srta. Granger —añadió, sonriendo con más detalle cuando la boca de Hermione cayó abierta de completo asombro. —Estoy haciéndola mi sobrina.

¿Su_ sobrina_? ¿Él quería que _ella_ reclamara relación con el mago más grande del siglo XX? Una vez más, Hermione se encontró distantemente, preguntándose si el hombre estaba loco. Gigantes manchas oscuras nublaron su visión del director antes de que casi se sintiera desfallecer... —¿Y Nefertari? —finalmente logró exhalar.

—Uno de los nombres más antiguos de la magia en el mundo, Srta. Granger —explicó Dumbledore. —Descendiendo a través de la corona del antiguo Egipto hasta la misma civilización que se colapsó hace varios milenios. También me tomé la libertad de poner la prueba de su nuevo linaje en su baúl antes de que usted lo cerrara.

La mano de Hermione automáticamente saltó a su bolsillo, tocando el baúl encogido. _Y yo ni siquiera preguntaré en qué consiste la prueba_, pensó ella, su mente todavía daba vueltas en estado de shock por el honor que Dumbledore había, por alguna razón, decidido otorgarle. _Dulce Merlín... Hermione Dumbledore... Nefertari. Nefertari Dumbledore... Uno de los nombres más antiguos de la magia en el mundo..._

Draco sacudió su cabeza ante la ironía de todo esto. —Para alguien que se enorgullece de ser un nacido de muggles, Granger —habló arrastrando las palabras amablemente. —Probablemente deberías ser consciente de que, no sólo nuestro director te está haciendo su sobrina, él básicamente te está haciendo tan pura de sangre como de donde ellos provienen.

Dumbledore sonrió. Sin mediar palabra, aún en parcial shock y preguntándose qué es exactamente lo que había hecho él para merecer este extraordinario trato. Hermione asintió con la cabeza aceptando. —Esta… Está bien. Lo tomaré —respondió con voz débil.

—Muy bien. Y ahora que la pequeña cuestión ha sido aclarada... —los claros ojos azules del director de repente se volvieron tristes de nuevo. Hermione vagamente entendió su sentimiento de pérdida... para decir que ella, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, y Draco se echarían mucho de menos sería una grave subestimación. Su salida sería sólo seis de los funerales a los que Dumbledore y los profesores restantes tendrían que asistir, por no mencionar el resto de sus familias...

Con su voz cargada con las vidas de cientos, Dumbledore pronunció gravemente: —Es el momento.


	5. Alguna vez, ¿has viajado por el tiempo?

**#5. Alguna vez, ¿has viajado por el tiempo?**

_"Los claros ojos azules del director de repente se volvieron tristes de nuevo. Hermione vagamente entendió su sentimiento de pérdida... para decir que ella, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, y Draco se echarían mucho de menos sería una grave subestimación. Su salida sería sólo seis de los funerales a los que Dumbledore y los profesores restantes tendrían que asistir, por no mencionar el resto de sus familias..._

_Con su voz cargada con las vidas de cientos, Dumbledore pronunció gravemente: —Es el momento."_

**Capítulo 5: La única que necesitan  
**  
Miércoles, 2 de junio, 1998

12:54 P.M.

Con sus palabras, lo que se sintió como una descarga eléctrica se sacudió a través de los nervios de Hermione, y todos sus pensamientos de tomar el alias de la sobrina antigua egipcia de Dumbledore rápidamente volaron de su mente. _Es hora. Nosotros realmente nos estamos yendo cincuenta años de regreso en el tiempo con la ayuda de un hechizo ilegal que es casi imposible de realizar.  
_  
Los ojos de Dumbledore aterrizaron en la persona más cercana a su derecha. —¿Por qué no va usted primero, Sr. Malfoy? —sugirió él pesadamente.

Draco parpadeó nerviosamente, barriendo una onda de cabello platino de sus ojos. —Bien —con su mano derecha, metió su varita profundamente en su bolsillo y se enderezó con determinación. —Vamos a terminar con esto, entonces —Hermione vio una férrea, firme línea cortante a través de su cara, lo escuchó aclarar su voz, lo vio asentar su mandíbula tercamente y ponerse firme por lo que estaba por venir.

Draco Malfoy estaba determinado.

—Buena suerte —le murmuró Hermione como él se trasladó al centro de la Sala de Menesteres. El lugar especial estaba específicamente libre de cualquier mueble, debido a las repercusiones que el hechizo se rumoreaba que causaba. Sus paredes y pisos consistían en piedras bastante grandes, recordándole misteriosamente a Hermione algún tipo de celda de prisión. La sensación de un ataque de pánico sospechosamente parecido a la claustrofobia empezó a agarrar sus nervios, ella lo empujó de su mente y, en cambio, rápidamente alcanzó la mano del rubio, apretándola ligeramente antes de que él se trasladara fuera de su alcance.

—No necesito ninguna suerte, sabes. Naci con ella —le informó con aire de suficiencia. Ella rodó sus ojos como le envió ese infame guiño y sonrisa de Draco, haciendo un trabajo fabuloso en tragarse su miedo. —Nos vemos en el otro lado, Granger.

—Sí, supongo que no serás capaz de librarte de mí en ese mundo, tampoco —dijo Hermione alegremente con una sonrisa, dejando caer su mano a su lado. La sonrisa de broma desapareció de su rostro cuando Dumbledore se volvió a Draco, con su varita ligeramente elevada, pero todavía colgando, relajada, de su mano. Su corazón palpitante saltó a su garganta, y luchó para tragarlo. _Esto es._

Dumbledore, sin embargo, no estaba preparado todavía. Él no estaba listo para dejarlos ir. Hermione podía ver la aflicción tendida sobre su rostro, y era evidente que lo estaba matando hacer esto. Por otra parte, era muy posible que _la_ matara por hacer esto... literalmente. —No te olvides que yo enseñaba Transformaciones en ese tiempo. _El aula de Transformaciones_ —repitió él, como se dirigía al punto. —_Debes_ llegar al aula de Transformaciones antes de que alguien te vea.

—Director, hemos repasado la gente, los lugares y cosas de Hogwarts de 1944 por lo menos treinta veces desde que nos enteramos de todo este maldito plan desde hace cinco días —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, sus dedos con impaciencia tabalean en el costado de su túnica. —Hemos aprendido tanto sobre ello, que es casi enfermizo. No se _preocupe_.

—Sí, sabemos más sobre ellos de lo que ellos lo hacen —añadió Ron. Ginny resopló y sacudió su cabeza con desaprobación, y él se cruzó de brazos, desafiante. —¡Bueno, lo hacemos! —protestó a la defensiva.

—Mejor hágalo, director —le aconsejó Harry en voz baja a su antiguo mentor desde su lugar al lado de Ginny a lo largo de la lejana pared, con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas con las de ella. Ellos, junto con Hermione, Lavender, y Ron, estaban tan lejos de Draco y Dumbledore como la sala les permitía.

Por un fugaz instante, Hermione deseó que alguien estuviera de pie a su lado, como Harry lo estaba con Ginny, ambos un pilar para el otro, y sosteniéndola de la mano así, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. _¡En las cosas arbitrarias que uno piensa en uno de los momentos más cruciales en su vida!_

En primer plano, Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente, con la respiración cansada de un hombre viejo, derrotado. Incluso su puntiagudo sombrero de mago azul decorado con lunas se inclinó un poco en su pesar, pero cuando él enfocó sus ojos en Draco, sus palabras de pronto se acortaron y profesionalizaron. —Muy bien. Sr. Malfoy, ¿está preparado para cualquier efecto que este hechizo pueda causar?

El estómago de Hermione se volcó de nuevo y se preguntó si lo qué había comido para el desayuno podría haberle causado esto. La preocupación de Dumbledore era conmovedora, esto era cierto, ¡pero él no tenía que dejar una frase inquisitiva como '¿estás dispuesto a morir?' en el aire!**  
**  
La pregunta del director, aparentemente, no había tranquilizado a Draco en lo más mínimo, tampoco. —Si bien su serenidad se aprecia, ahora no es el _maldito_ momento de preguntar —murmuró él, irritado. —Mire, hágalo ya, ¿quiere?

Hermione se estremeció cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotó a través de la habitación, batiendo su larga melena de rizos color castaño oscuro alrededor de su rostro. Se apresuró a barrerlos hacia atrás, fuera de sus ojos, embelesada, como Albus Dumbledore producía su famosa magia, su inicialmente suave voz ganó ímpetu y potencia, con su rostro casi transfigurado en el resplandor que el extenso difícil hechizo producía...

—¡Im_par_tus Infini_ti_vum!

Un rugido ensordecedor llenó toda la sala, y una bola de energía similar a una explosión nuclear en escala miniatura estalló sucesivamente de la varita de Dumbledore, disparada hacia un Draco con los ojos bastante amplios. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, brillantes chispas lo envolvieron como diamantes de oro y plata. En el siguiente latido, la magia —y Draco— colapsaron en una sola, pequeña, mancha flotante, brillante... y desaparecieron.

El silencio que le siguió a la salida de Draco fue casi tan ensordecedor como la explosión del hechizo había sido. Hermione bajó cautelosamente sus manos de su lugar por encima de sus ojos, protegiéndolos contra la ahora desaparecida luz cegadora. De repente, se sintió mareada, y se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración todo el tiempo. Automáticamente, jadeó, la respiración contenida salió de sus labios con un suave _whoooosh_.

Lavender, por su parte, apuntó con un dedo tembloroso a la pieza vacía de piedra donde Draco había estado momentos antes, expresando el pensamiento de Hermione, que era seguro, que estaba corriendo a través de la mente de todos: —_¡Demonios! _—se las arregló para exhalar. —¡No hay forma de que usted me tenga incluso... incluso_ cerca_ de eso! ¡No quiero! —pisoteó con el pie. —¡No voy a hacerlo!

—Entonces puedo realizar el hechizo con usted de pie donde esta —dijo Dumbledore con resignación, cantando las dos ahora aterradoras palabras del hechizo del viaje en el tiempo antes de que Lavender pudiera incluso huir. Hermione instintivamente se protegió los ojos de nuevo, dejando escapar un grito ahogado como la poderosa ráfaga de viento realmente la estampó contra la pared.

Lavender lanzó un pequeño grito de sorpresa antes de desaparecer en un radiante destello de luz, y Dumbledore con cansancio apuntó su varita en Ron. —Siguiente.

—Sí, supongo que Lav me asesinaría si la dejó allí con sólo Malfoy —murmuró Ron para sí mismo y nadie en general escuchó en sus alrededores. Con un profundo suspiro, dio un paso adelante y abrió los brazos a lo ancho, como si se ofreciera a Dumbledore en sacrificio. —Er... Golpéeme —bromeó débilmente.

Hermione sonrió débilmente al intento optimista de Ron, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente, como el propio Ron desapareció con un trueno y un pulso de energía. Ella comenzó a sentir náuseas como Harry y Ginny se desvanecieron en el olvido de la misma manera totalmente intimidante. Por supuesto, Dumbledore tuvo que guardarla para el final. Había muchas maneras de que este hechizo pudiera salir mal. _Ella _podría terminar en la Edad de Piedra, con Harry en la Primera Guerra Mundial y Ron pegado andando con Godric Gryffindor...

No era de extrañar que nadie fuera lo demasiado _estúpido _como para usar este hechizo.

¿Srta. Granger?

En algún lugar, una voz la llamó por su nombre, pero Hermione apenas se dio cuenta. Si Albus Dumbledore no había sido el hombre de por donde el extremo de su varita había venido el _Infinitivum Impartus_, lo más definitivamente posible es que ella habría rechazado completamente tener algo que ver con este disparatado plan. Regresar más de medio siglo solo para derrocar a alguien que probablemente era _tan_ inteligente, ¿si no es que más _inteligente_ de lo que ella era? ¿Se había vuelto completamente loca?

_¿Srta. Granger?  
_  
Las largas pestañas oscuras de Hermione parpadearon rápidamente, y ella regresó a la realidad para ver a Dumbledore de pie, expectante ante ella. Tratando de no dejar salir lo completamente aterrorizada que estaba, reunió cada onza de coraje en su interior y dio un paseo, en el lugar en el centro de la ahora carbonizada Sala de Menesteres. —No hay marcha atrás ahora, supongo. ¿Correcto, tío Al?

Hermione juró que los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron entonces, la misma vieja y conocida chispa retornó por el más breve de los momentos. ¿Cómo lo hizo el hombre? no lo sabía, pero de alguna manera, esos traviesos ojos azules siempre le recordaban a Hermione que la estabilidad seguía existiendo en el mundo. Balance. Que, pase lo que pase, para cada mal que alguna vez exista... siempre habrá un bien también. —¿Una charla de despedida, si me permite, Srta. Granger? —preguntó él.

_No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Respira. Respira. Respira. Exhala. Plan. Plan, ¿si quiera tengo un plan? ¿Qué vamos a llegar y simplemente acabar con el Voldemort de diecisiete años de edad, de inmediato? ¿Qué tipo de descabellado plan es ese? ¿Qué estoy __**haciendo**__?  
_  
Tal vez ella realmente necesitaba un poquito de la, a menudo, sabiduría cliché de Dumbledore. —Lo siento, director, adelante, por favor —dijo ofreciéndole al hombre un débil intento de una sonrisa. —Es solo que, quizás podría evitar que me fuera corriendo lo suficientemente lejos como para ser enviada de regreso cincuenta años en el tiempo.

Dumbledore sin esfuerzo evocó una silla y despacio se hundió en ella, muy en la forma en que una persona muy vieja habitualmente haría... excepto Albus Dumbledore que nunca había actuado antes como una persona muy vieja. Los efectos de realizar el mismo intenso hechizo en rápida sucesión fueron claramente tomando su peaje en el anciano, parecido a un abuelo.

—Srta. Granger o, debería decir, Srta. Dumbledore Nefertari —comenzó él con una voz inconcebiblemente conversacional. —Creo que usted debe saber: que durante los últimos días, le he dado más información sobre el joven Lord Voldemort que a alguien más.

_¡Ah-ha!_ Finalmente, una sonrisa tercamente se abrió camino para hacerle frente a Hermione por su calma pobremente urdida. —¡_Me preguntaba_ por qué todos habían terminado de leer tan rápido! —exclamó ella, alisando su túnica estilo de los cuarentas y con cuidado bajándose al suelo. Apoyó su barbilla en la parte superior de sus manos, con los codos en sus rodillas y miró al director con interés. —¿Y por qué era yo la única al tanto de eso, se puede saber?

El director la observó de cerca. —Confío en su mente, Srta. Nefertari —comenzó él con cuidado, reflexionando sobre sus palabras: —Pero, sobre todo, confío en su corazón. Lord Voldemort ha, directa o indirectamente, traído mucho dolor a cada una de sus vidas, a la suya y la de Harry en particular. Usted ha visto la destrucción que ha causado, la gente que ha asesinado, las vidas que ha y está arruinando... Ha visto todas las cosas que ha hecho como el hombre que Tom Riddle eligió ser. Usted ha leído la biografía más completa sobre los primeros diecisiete años de Tom Riddle que pude prepararle. Es posible que ya haya sacado conclusiones que se hayan basado en los fríos y sólidos hechos.

La voz de Dumbledore se enganchó y se endureció de pronto, como normalmente hacía cuando estaba a punto de hacer un punto. —Pero usted debe saber, Srta. Nefertari, que en ningún momento en los años de Tom Riddle, antes y durante Hogwarts, ninguno en absoluto, hizo que ese muchacho tuviera una infancia feliz —él bajó su intensa mirada a Hermione. —Nadie nace siendo malo, Hermione. Es la vida la que los hace así.

Sus palabras brevemente pasaron a través de los oídos de Hermione, pero ella no estaba segura de qué, exactamente, quería darle a entender con ellas. ¿Estaba diciendo que Lord Voldemort _no era malo_? Dudaba eso. Y de todos modos, ¿por qué se molestó en decirle esto?

En cualquier caso, ella tenía problemas más urgentes en los que concernirse. El baúl encogido en su bolsillo derecho de su túnica había empezado a dragar agudamente en su pierna, y especuló, con una cantidad pequeña de angustia, que si sus amigos lo habían conseguido, ya estarían cansados de esperarla en la Sala de Menesteres de hace cincuenta años, y se habrían marchado sin ella.

_Hace cincuenta años.  
_  
Una idea arbitraria pero bastante ingeniosa, o eso creía ella, le vino a la cabeza. —Director —comenzó con entusiasmo. —Si Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, y Lavender técnicamente han estado en el pasado por cincuenta años, ahora, ¿las cosas en este tiempo no deberían ser diferentes ya? ¿No deberían Voldemort y todas las Fuerzas Oscuras haber sido eliminadas? ¿Convertidas en polvo?

Dumbledore empujó su cabeza hacia la pequeña ventana de la esquina. —Nada se ve diferente, ¿verdad, Srta. Nefertari?

Rápidamente, Hermione se incorporó y levantó la barbilla ligeramente para escudriñar el cristal... y su corazón se hundió, su lengua raspeó la parte superior de su boca como papel de lija. Los siniestros nubarrones negros y verdes de manera poco natural, que sólo podían haber sido generados a partir de una intensa batalla mágica de gran alcance, seguían generándose en la distancia.

—¿Quiere decir qué...? —su voz se enganchó, y le envió una desconcertada mirada de regreso al anciano. —¿Quiere decir que no funcionó? —_Dulce Merlín. ¿Toda esta locura, esta preparación extrema, y __**no funcionó**__?_

Eso era todo.

La esperanza había muerto.

—Tal vez —respondió Dumbledore, crípticamente. Sonrió con cansancio y lentamente se puso de pie.

_¿Qué le pasa?_ quería gritar Hermione. Siguiendo su ejemplo, con frialdad se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la túnica oscura. _Tal vez solo estoy un __**poco**__ tensa justo ahora, ¿pero no debería él estar tan preocupado por esto como lo estoy yo? Oh, esta es una situación __**muy**__ mala, mala, mala, mala, mala_ -

—Tal vez todo está perdido —continuó él, pensativo. Poco a poco, bajo sus intrigados ojos en su forma pequeña y dio un paso atrás, levantando su varita ligeramente, en preparación para un último hechizo del viaje en el tiempo. —... O tal vez simplemente ellos _la_ necesitan, Srta. Nefertari.

Hermione realmente sintió su sangre enfriarse en lo que sea que aquellas connotaciones sentenciaran. Una corta y seca risa escapó rápidamente de sus labios. —Bueno, eso es encantador, director, ninguna presión en absoluto, entonces —comentó ella cínicamente, con su voz temblorosa contra su voluntad. Sí, ohhhh sí, ahora, sin duda, sintió el desayuno de la mañana en la garganta. Tostadas francesas y plátanos, eso había sido. Y con un toque de jarabe de arce, solo lo suficiente para darle ese sabor ligeramente azucarado-

_¡HERMIONE, REGRESA A LA CUESTIÓN!_

De repente se le ocurrió lo realmente aterrador que podría ser para uno ver la varita de Albus Dumbledore apuntándote directamente, a él. O a ti. Dumbledore tenía la mirada tremendamente solemne, con su varita mágica, por ahora, totalmente lista. —No tengo idea de lo que han planeado, Hermione-

_Esto hace dos de nosotros.  
_  
—Ni quiero saberlo. Pero... Recuerde esto, Hermione, recuerde esto a pesar de lo que pueda estar considerando: A veces las batallas más difíciles no se ganan luchando.

Los inteligentes ojos de Hermione se redujeron en confusión, pero antes de que pudiera incluso empezar a contemplar lo que sea que se suponía _que_ le estaba diciendo, un brillante destello de luz blanca la cegó, lloviendo a su alrededor, sus pies se levantaron del suelo, y el mundo como lo conocía se volvía completamente y absolutamente negro.


	6. Alguna vez, ¿has vuelto a nacer?

**#6. Alguna vez, ¿has vuelto a nacer? **

_"Recuerde esto, Hermione, recuerde esto a pesar de lo que pueda estar considerando: A veces las batallas más difíciles no se ganan luchando._

_Los inteligentes ojos de Hermione se redujeron en confusión, pero antes de que pudiera incluso empezar a contemplar lo que sea que se suponía __**que**__ le estaba diciendo, un brillante destello de luz blanca la cegó, lloviendo a su alrededor, sus pies se levantaron del suelo, y el mundo como lo conocía se volvía completamente y absolutamente negro."_

**Capítulo 6: Más que muertos**

Lunes, 29 de septiembre, 1944

13:11 P.M.

La Sala de Menesteres no había cambiado. Excepto, por supuesto, que ya no estaba más carbonizada.

La cabeza de Hermione palpitaba y se sentía vagamente como si el Expreso de Hogwarts se hubiera justamente estrellado contra ella por detrás. A su izquierda, escuchó un gemido muy atípico de Draco y, a través de varias estrellas y puntos negros en su visión, lo vio sentarse aturdido. —¿Errrrr ... fun' 'i' no'?

—... Uhhhhmmm. Dehmma ver —dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras como si simplemente le hubieran lanzado un Confundus. Vacilante, se tiró con paso inseguro sobre sus pies, con sus gafas colgando torcidas de su nariz y caminó de una peligrosa manera, como borracho, a la puerta. Tiró de ella, casi cayendo hacia atrás en el proceso y asomó la cabeza al pasillo. —... Ugh Uhhhhmmmm...

—_Ahhhhhh_ —gimió Ginny de la nada, tirada en el suelo. Muy cautelosamente, se volcó sobre su estómago. Tan pronto como lo hizo, cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos como si el simple acto le hubiera sido de un dolor insoportable. —¡Ay!

El alivio como de estado Nirvana que Hermione había sintiendo después de haber sido colapsada en una pequeña mota, viajando a través del tiempo y en realidad sobreviviendo, fue rápidamente sustituido por un miedo intenso de que el hechizo del viaje en el tiempo hubiera reducido los cerebros de sus amigos del tamaño de pequeños guisantes. _Tenía_ que averiguarlo. —Harry, en español, por favor... —se las arregló para decir con voz entrecortada, haciendo una mueca mientras se sentó con delicadeza. —No he dominado _aun_ el arte de la jerga del hombre de las cavernas.

Casi esperó que Harry gruñera de regreso. Pero en su lugar, él le lanzó una mirada fulminante y se enderezó las gafas, con su cabello desordenado mucho más alborotado de lo habitual. Estaba tan alborotado por todas las direcciones en su cabeza, que pudo haber pasado por alguien recientemente golpeado por un rayo. Parecía a punto de disparar algún tipo de respuesta sarcástica en defensa cuando Ron soltó repulsivamente un bufido en voz alta, se tiró hacia arriba en posición de sentarse y se desplomó de nuevo con un gemido.

La situación entera inesperadamente entusiasmo a Hermione a ser una situación genial, mucho más divertida de lo que correctamente debería haber sido. Ginny, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando levantó su cabeza con sus brazos, justo a tiempo para ver a su hermano golpear el suelo, parecía estar pensando en la misma frecuencia y se carcajeó. Eso fue todo lo que Hermione necesitó. Y se perdió, Lavender y Ginny rápidamente siguieron su ejemplo.

—¡Oh...Dulce Merlín! —jadeó Hermione entre ataques de risa y simultaneas punzadas de dolor. —¡Puedo ver que no tendremos problemas... positivamente, en _deslumbrarlos _con nuestro… nuestro ingenio y encanto!

Una sonrisa astuta estalló en la cara de Ron. Él levantó un dedo, haciendo una seña para que le esperara, y, demasiado tarde, Hermione realizó lo que su, obviamente, demente mejor amigo estaba a punto de hacer...

—¡_Cubranse_! —gritó Harry, arrojándose al pasillo del quinto piso como Ron abrió su boca y dejó escapar el sonido más repulsivo que Hermione habían alguna vez escuchado, como por unos veinte segundos de duración y semejante a una mezcla de una monstruosa rana-toro y un megáfono. Ella lanzó un grito ahogado y saltó al regazo de la persona más cercana a ella: Draco, Ginny hundió la cabeza entre sus manos una vez más, y Lavender se tapó los oídos, chillando: —¡_Oh_!

La tensión extrema de la mañana debió haber sido demasiado para Hermione para soportar sin una pizca de sal, porque ella fue la primera en comenzar a carcajearse como una maníaca, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de un Draco sonriendo burlonamente. Su risa sólo empeoró como Harry débilmente se arrastró de regreso a la Sala de Menesteres, riéndose para sí misma y en general, tratando el incidente con más humor de lo que realmente merecía tener.

Por ahora, Lavender era un desastre, lágrimas rodaban por su cara mientras se desplomó en Ron, golpeando su hombro en broma y riendo: —¡Ewwwwww, _Ron_!

Y luego, casi como un puñetazo en la cara, Hermione sintió el grueso sobre que Dumbledore le había dado, todavía agarrado en su mano -ardiendo a través de ella- esto pareció… tirarla de regreso a la profunda realidad de lo que tenían que hacer. —Chicos... haha, nosotros -¡Harry, basta!- ¡Tenemos que tomarlo en serio!

—Puedo... ¿ayudarles a los seis?

Estremecida por la voz desconocida que aparentemente había salido de la nada, Hermione saltó del regazo de Draco y aterrizó duro en el suelo. —¡Sssssshhh! —les silbó a sus amigos, golpeando a Lavender con su codo. Tirándose con gracia sobre sus pies en un intento por preservar cualquier oportunidad que quedara de hacer una buena primera impresión, ella enderezó sus túnicas, tiró de sus rizos hacia atrás sobre sus hombros para tranquilizarse, y echó un vistazo, por primera vez, al hombre en la entrada.

Al instante, sus ojos se ensancharon, y casi se tambaleó hacia atrás en shock. _¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de esto?_

—¡Oh _Dios _mío, es un pelirrojo! —cacareó Lavender en el momento en que vio al alto hombre.

Ambos Ron y Ginny miraron airadamente a la chica entretenida. —¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —hermano y hermana exigieron simultáneamente.

—_¡Chicos!_ —silbó Hermione como mama gallina enojada. Aquí estaba una de las, si no es que _la_ mas, importante introducción de su misión... ¿y ellos seguían actuando de forma inmadura? Ella giró y miró con severidad a la pícara castaña teñida de rubia y a los dos hermanos pelirrojos. —_¡Sssssshh!_

Cuando Lavender sonrió y escondió su cabeza detrás de Ron, Hermione negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia una estupefacta, aunque totalmente confundida, versión más joven de Albus Dumbledore. —Sí, puede definitivamente —dijo ella en respuesta a su pregunta inicial. Consideró enviarle un tranquilizador 'venimos en son de paz' pero en cambio solamente decidió entregarle el gigantesco sobre.

Dumbledore miró a la elegante escritura dirigiendo el paquete para sí mismo, y sus cejas se dispararon. Él obviamente debió reconocer que la escritura era suya, pensó Hermione, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el sobre. —Realmente le sugiero que lo lea, señor. Ahora.

Los ojos de Dumbledore, eran ahora centellantes y libres del peso de luchar contra dos guerras, consideró Hermione pensativamente, antes de que él murmurara un encantamiento. Una navaja pequeña se asomó de la punta de su varita, y la deslizó por el borde del sobre. Sacando su contenido, rápidamente escaneó la primera pieza de pergamino.

Hermione dio un paso atrás así que quedo de pie junto a Harry. Él colocó un brazo confortante alrededor de ella, masajeando la parte posterior de su cuello con su mano. —_Mmmm_ —suspiró con satisfacción, cerrando sus ojos, y se ladeó en su toque, disfrutando en el silencio actual de la habitación. Ginny, Draco, Lavender y Ron se habían puesto también en pie y estaba interesadamente estudiando este nuevo -viejo- Dumbledore. Tenía una mata de cabello pelirrojo y la misma ridícula barba larga, todavía lucía las gafas de media luna, y seguía siendo más alto que todos ellos, excepto que Ron, tal vez...

Pero el aura que emitía parecía mucho más joven. Inocente, casi. Hermione no podía entender cómo una persona podía parecer tan inquietantemente similar y tan extraordinariamente diferente al mismo tiempo.

Dumbledore finalmente terminó la carta y cuidadosamente la dobló en un pequeño, cuadrado geométricamente perfecto. Con una mirada perpleja en los seis curiosos ojos observando todos sus movimientos, el hombre sostuvo la nota delante de él, y murmuró: —Incendio—y prendió la única prueba perdura de su historia -o futuro, supuso Hermione- en llamas.

_Y ahí vamos_, pensó Hermione, mirando las llamas bailar ante sus ojos. Los bordes del papel rápidamente se tostaron y se encogieron hasta que el pergamino quedó reducido en cenizas, cayendo al suelo y dispersándose como polvo. _Eso es todo, entonces_. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy se habían convertido, y permanecerían para siempre, más que muertos. En ese instante, Hermione Dumbledore Nefertari, Harry Evans, Ron West, Ginny West, y Draco du Lac, habían nacido en su lugar.

Dumbledore estaba pensativamente silencioso, como si acopiara sus pensamientos. Después de un momento, sostuvo el segundo, más grueso sobre, y leyó a quien iba dirigido. —No les haré ninguna pregunta a ninguno de ustedes, ni quiero que me revelen nada de sus pasadas -o futuras, debería decir- vidas—dijo él. —O de cualquier otra persona, para el caso. Lo mejor es que nadie sepa.

Hermione sonrió, aliviada de que al menos la primera fase del plan -cualquiera que fuese el plan- había sido atendida. —En realidad, eso es lo que nos dijo antes de marcharnos, también.

Dumbledore parecía comenzar a hablar, pero él lentamente reflejó su sonrisa. —Bueno, supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambiarán, mi... querida sobrina Hermione, ¿supongo?

—Por supuesto —respondió Hermione con la sonrisa más encantadora que podía darle. Dumbledore notó que sí mismo realmente debió haber explicado mucho, y ella tuvo que darle créditos a ambos hombres, el pasado y el futuro por ser tan flexibles y aceptar. Su sonrisa se volvió un poco traviesa. —¡Es _muy bueno_ finalmente verlo de nuevo, tío Al! ¡Ha sido _mucho _tiempo!

Draco resopló, pero hábilmente lo convirtió en una tos. Hermione le lanzó una encubierta mirada juguetona, Dumbledore estaba definitivamente sonriendo ahora. —Bueno, entonces, Hermione, sugiero que vayamos de inmediato a hablar con el director Dippet de la transferencia de mi sobrina favorita y sus cinco amigos más cercanos de la academia de magos de mayor prestigio en la tierra...


	7. Alguna vez, ¿formaste un plan?

**#7. Alguna vez, ¿formaste un plan? **

—_Bueno, supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambiarán, mi... querida sobrina Hermione, ¿supongo?_

—_Por supuesto —respondió Hermione con la sonrisa más encantadora que podía darle. Dumbledore notó que sí mismo realmente debió haber explicado mucho, y ella tuvo que darle créditos a ambos hombres, el pasado y el futuro por ser tan flexibles y aceptar. Su sonrisa se volvió un poco traviesa. —¡Es muy bueno finalmente verlo de nuevo, tío Al! ¡Ha sido mucho tiempo!_

_Draco resopló, pero hábilmente lo convirtió en una tos. Hermione le lanzó una encubierta mirada juguetona, Dumbledore estaba definitivamente sonriendo ahora. —Bueno, entonces, Hermione, sugiero que vayamos de inmediato a hablar con director Dippet de la transferencia de mi sobrina favorita y sus cinco amigos más cercanos de la academia de magos de mayor prestigio en la tierra..._

**Capítulo 7: Camina como un egipcio**

Lunes, 29 de septiembre 1944

5:44 P.M.

—¿Ya he mencionado que no me agrada Dippet?—preguntó Harry, un poco después de tres horas más tarde, descansando tranquilamente a lo largo del banco entero de Gryffindor en un completamente desierto Gran Comedor. Cada lugar en las cuatro enormes mesas estaba servido, ya preparado para los estudiantes que llegarían en el Expreso de Hogwarts más tarde esa noche.

—Baja la voz, y Dumbledore -Dumbledore moderno, quiero decir- mencionó que era como una especie de comadreja —musitó Ginny en voz baja, situada más abajo en el mismo banco en el que Harry estaba.

—Estaba indeciso. No pude confeccionar su mente lo suficiente como para comprenderlo —dijo Ron, extendido a lo largo del banco de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Movió las manos detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba al enroscado, sol poniente y a las nubes moradas y rosas en el techo. —Quiero decir, un tipo tiene que aferrarse a sus pistolas. Y él no es cualquier hombre, es _el _hombre.

—_Gran_ observación, Ron —Hermione giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y le rodó los ojos a Ginny desde su banco en el lado opuesto de la mesa de Gryffindor. La rizada, castaña parte superior de su cabeza estaba tocando la parte superior rubia-sedosa de la de Draco, quien estaba reflejando su posición a lo largo de la otra mitad del banco. Ella levantó su mano en el aire y, con la punta de su dedo, comenzó a trazar suavemente el contorno de una nube de color anaranjada-rojiza cerca del sol desvaneciendo.

—Sabes, Hermione —dijo Lavender de repente, sentada y mirando pensativamente a la morena recostada. —Si vas a caminar como una egipcia, hablar como una egipcia... He estado pensando algunas maneras de hacer que _luzcas _más Egipcia.

_Oh dulce Merlín. Esto no._

—Sí, eso es —exclamó Ron, volcándose sobre su costado y entrecerrando los ojos sobre Harry y debajo de la mesa con el fin de conseguir una buena vista de Hermione. —No sé... tus ojos son un tipo único de contorno-almendrados, creo que eso es una cosa buena... ¿Tal vez podrías, no sé, delineártelos con esa cosa de los ojos que utilizas o algo así? Cuando fuimos a Egipto, vimos algunas momias, y sus ojos eran así-

—Puesto que no he estado muerta por más de 6.000 años, Ron, gracias, pero _no_ —lo interrumpió Hermione obstinadamente, con su dedo pasando a otra nube.

—Aw, Hermione, por lo menos tienes que ser bronceada. Todos los egipcios reales son bronceados —suspiró Lavander de mala gana y agregó con tristeza. —Eso es_ todo_, te lo prometo. Conozco un hechizo bronceador genial. Y quizá pueda oscurecerte el cabello un poquito... —inspeccionó el cuerpo de Hermione críticamente. —Sabes, eso podría ser todo lo que se necesita para hacer el truco... —murmuró.

Hermione hizo eco del profundo suspiro de Lavender, ésta en derrota. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Lavander tenía un punto: Ellos tendrían que ser por ambas partes, acústica _y_ visualmente convincentes. —Está bien, Lav, voy a dejar que me broncees antes de que el Expreso de Hogwarts llegue aquí, ¿bien? Pero vamos a hablar de estrategia ahora, mucho. Tenemos que conseguir que nuestras historias estén tan rectas como navaja de afeitar si alguna vez vamos a sacar esto adelante.

—No podemos hablar egipcio —señaló Harry al instante.

—No, no creo que eso sea un gran problema —dijo ella, sacudiendo su cabeza y frunciendo el entrecejo mientras estudiaba el techo. —Dudo mucho que cualquier estudiante o profesor aquí pueda hablar Egipcio, ni uno ni otro - o, si lo hicieran, no lo suficiente como para llamarnos fanfarrones. Gibberish debería funcionar lo suficiente si algún día eso se convierte en un problema.

Lavander se echó a reír, y Ron alzó una mano voluntaria desde su lugar en el banco. —Está bien,_ estoy_ suponiendo que el plan es seguir a su alrededor a mini-tú-sabes-quien hasta que lo agarremos solo, entonces detonar al bastardo de regreso al último milenio donde pertenece —terminó en voz baja, helada, con toda la ira de dos años de guerra y Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo de miedo canalizados en sus once palabras finales.

Automáticamente, Hermione sintió el odio puro que tenía hacia ese malvado hombre - no, esa malvada _cosa_, brotando como lo había hecho en su propia época - _No, Hermione, relajarte_, una tranquila pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente le dijo alegremente como Ginny murmuró con amargura: —Lo haremos pagar incluso antes de que sepa qué lo golpeó.

_... Se la voz de la razón en el mar de la emoción... Solo relájate... Relájate..._

Milagrosamente, Hermione en realidad se sintió desinflar, y se llevó unas cuantas respiraciones estabilizadoras para despejar su mente. Tal vez por esta razón Lavander era tan fanática del yoga. —No sé tú, pero especialmente no tengo ganas de pudrirme en Azkaban porque nos cargamos a cierto diecisiete-añero, sin un motivo aparente —ella no estuvo de acuerdo, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Creo que la mejor cosa que se puede hacer es evaluar a fondo la situación por algunos días, semanas, lo que sea necesario, antes de hacer algún plan definido de destrucción.

—Ella tiene razón, West —Draco se rodó sobre su estómago, dejando caer su acento británico y asumiendo un acento sureño americano. —Mira, tenemos que ir sobre este escurridizo. Este no es un idiota con el que estamos tratando, este es probablemente uno de los más inteligentes hijos de perra que Hogwarts alguna vez haya visto. Tenemos que averiguar cuál es su juego, y tenemos que jugarlo.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás, levantándole las cejas a Draco. —Muy _expresivas_... palabras, hurón. Estoy de acuerdo con él —continuó ella en voz más alta, ahogando la réplica inevitable de Draco. —Pero yo no quiero que estén jugando algún tipo de papel que no es realmente quién ustedes - nosotros - somos con el fin de obtener información, saben a lo que me refiero.

—Veo tu punto —dijo Lavander lentamente. —Vamos a estar atrapados aquí para siempre, y pretendiendo ser otra persona durante tanto tiempo sería agotador.

Hermione no podía dejar de reír. —Vaya manera de poner toda esta situación de una forma positiva, Lav —dijo ella como terminó de trazar el contorno de la nube número ocho y dejó caer su dedo de regreso a su regazo.

—Gracias —respondió Lavander alegremente, bajándose del banco de Hufflepuff y acomodándose en la posición de yoga del árbol.

—El asunto es, queremos llegar lo más cerca, hablando en sentido figurado, a Voldemort como sea posible —dijo Hermione, tratando de dar vuelta a la pagina a cada pieza de información que tenía sobre el Señor Oscuro. —Por lo que Dumbledore moderno nos dijo, Voldemort era realmente muy huraño en la escuela. Tenía algunos pocos amigos, que no puedes exactamente llamarlos amigos -más como cómplices en crimen, supongo... Al parecer, podría haber tenido novia si él lo quisiera, pero Dumbledore dijo que él singularmente ignoraba a todas las chicas que llegaban a sus manos sin importar lo mucho que pudieran habérsele ofrecido-

—Que cambiará —declaró Draco con confianza y Hermione suprimió la instó de amordazarlo. —En serio, Grang-Nefertari ¿Qué no miraste el anuario de esta época? El muestreo del espécimen masculino es por mucho, menos que deseable, especialmente si el Señor Oscuro estaba en la cima de la lista de Vixen. —hizo una mueca. —Yo podría tener que ayudarle a aliviar algo del peso de esa _terrible_ carga...

—Las chicas no están demasiado buenas, tampoco, sabes —murmuró Harry, pensativo.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, sorprendida por las palabras que acababan simplemente de salir de su boca. Nunca antes había escuchado a Harry Potter decir algo tan superficial como eso. —_¡Harry!_ —dijo ella sin aliento.

Ginny gruñó, disparándole a Hermione una mirada de complicidad, la cual Hermione interpretó perfectamente: _Hombres_. Sin dudarlo, Ginny levantó su cabeza y golpeó la pierna de Harry ligeramente. —Para ti mejor si continuas diciendo eso —se quejó.

—Sí, pero viste a esa, er, ¿esa Slytherin? —preguntó Draco, chasqueando los dedos varias veces en sucesión rápida. —Um, ¿cómo se llamaba?... ¡Columbia Salvi! Ella estaba buena.

—¡Oh! ¡_Esa_! —Harry chasqueó los dedos de acuerdo y señaló a Draco por debajo de la mesa. —¡Cierto, lo estaba!

Dejando escapar un gruñido, Ginny levantó su varita sobre su cabeza, y dijo tranquilamente. —_Expelliarmus_ —al instante, un chorro de luz azul salió disparado de la varita de Ginny a Harry. Él al instante voló desde el banco, colapsando en la mesa de Ravenclaw y enviando una vajilla rápidamente en todas direcciones.

—¡OW… _Gin_!

Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, su delicioso cabello castaño se desparramó hacia el suelo, como lo hizo, su novia canturreó sin simpatía. —Ay, ¿eso dolió? ¡Lo siento! —ella rodó su cuello y volvió a mirar inocentemente al techo. —Gran forma, por cierto.

Harry, atontado, se levantó y a sus gafas del suelo y se tambaleó de regreso hacia el banco de Gryffindor. —Sí, gran forma mi tr-

—_¡Ugh!_ —Lavander cayó sin gracia de su posición del árbol y estrelló sus ambas manos contra la superficie de la mesa de Gryffindor con un ¡BANG! —¡Ustedes están arruinando mucho mi concentración!

—Sabes, tan entretenido como todo esto es, el Expreso de Hogwarts estará llegando en exactamente —Hermione miró al enorme reloj en la esquina noroeste del Gran Comedor. —Una hora y cuatro minutos. Qué básicamente significa-

—¡A trabajar duro y sin parar, gente! —gritó agudo Draco imitando, volteando su cabeza por encima de la de Hermione sus ojos azules brillaron sinuosamente de un modo extrañamente Dumbledore-sco. Durante la inspiración, Hermione alzó ambas manos y lo agarró del cuello. —¡Ack! —exhaló él sin aliento, sorprendido.

—_Maldita sea_ —gruñó Lavander. Finalmente renunció a su posición del árbol e indignada se sentó en la mesa de Hufflepuff para ver a Hermione estrangular al rubio Slytherin. —¡No lo puedo creer, finalmente lo esta haciendo! ¡Vamos, Hermione! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Tú puedes!

—Arrgh... _Nefertari_... dejaloir…

—Hey, Mione, cuando termines de matar a Mal- uh, du Lac, te tengo una pregunta.

—_¡Arrrr! _—con un gruñido, Draco se volcó del banco y lejos del apretón de Hermione. Aterrizó sin ceremonias en el suelo, jadeando por aire antes de mirar a Ron a través de los diversos espacios en la mesa de Gryffindor. —Que clase de amigo eres, West. Tu ex-Premio Anual estaba a punto de asesinarme, ¿y tú tenías una_ pregunta_?

—Sí... eso una maldita vergüenza, compañero, una maldita vergüenza... Bien, Mione, que estabas diciendo antes acerca de Tu-Sab-Voldemort ignorando a todas las chicas que llegaban a sus manos —continuó Ron de una manera eficientemente profesional, obviamente, completamente despreocupado de la cercana extinción de Draco. Ginny miró a Draco y comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué tiene eso, Ron? —preguntó Hermione, tensándose ligeramente mientras se preguntaba qué clase de observación fuera de lugar se le había ocurrido a Ron ahora.

—Bueno... Y si él, ya sabes... —Ron dejó ir las palabras, incómodo, pero bajo la mirada de Hermione de '_No, no lo sé_', agitó sus manos como si ellas pudieran expresar sus pensamientos por él. —¿Y si no es exactamente, er, derecho?

Incluso Lavander detuvo su incesante risa, y el silencio en el Gran Comedor abruptamente se volvió pesado, Hermione realmente podía escuchar los suaves tic-tacs del distante pero enorme reloj. Finalmente, Draco levantó sus manos desde su posición en el suelo. —¡Si batea para el otro lado, yo no voy a ser el que haga los movimientos! _¡Lo solicito!_

Lavander se rió otra vez, y el cuerpo de Hermione se relajó contra el banco de nuevo. —Bueno, erm... interesante pensamiento el que tuviste, Ron, pero creo que el punto que Dumbledore estaba _realmente_ tratando de dar era que Voldemort no puede sentir, así que va a ser extremadamente difícil llegar a él, o pasarlo, dependiendo de cómo quieras verlo.

—¿Y qué propones, oh Intrépida Leaderette? —preguntó Harry, todavía tratando de ponerse cómodo en el banco de Gryffindor después de su salvaje vuelo a la Ginny.

Hermione se detuvo. —Dije, que nosotros no juguemos un papel de algo que realmente no somos para llegar _a_ él —comenzó a decir dramáticamente, haciendo girar su varita alrededor de los dedos de una de sus manos y un mechón de su cabello alrededor de los dedos de la otra. —Hagamos que él _quiera _acercarse a nosotros.

Harry dejó de intentar ponerse cómodo y se incorporó, acalambrándose el cuello antes de desplazar su penetrante mirada verde hacia Hermione con interés. —Me tienes enganchado, Mione. No te detengas.

—Muy bien, vamos a pensar. ¿Cuáles son las cosas que hacen a la gente atractiva? —Hermione sujetó sus manos sobre su cabeza, aun recostada, y enumeró con sus dedos. —Éstos son algunos. Número uno: Popularidad. Número dos: Misterio. Número tres: Tener algo o ser alguien que otras personas no pueden tener, saber o ser. El último es de donde vienes. Cada vez que alguien les pregunte de donde fueron transferidos, o por qué, quiero que cada uno de ustedes conforme una fabulosa obra de tonterías. Esta noche, le solicite a propósito a Dippet no anunciar de dónde venimos específicamente por esa razón... aunque obviamente no _le _dije eso —añadió pensativa. —Dejándolo al aire. Los _hace _preguntarse.

—¡Buen Merlín, bien pensado, Hermy! —exclamó Lavander, y Hermione casi podía escucharla componer una historia falsa mientras hablaba. —¿Así que podemos decir cualquier cosa?

—Oh, sí —una sonrisa socarrona surgió, una extraña ocurrencia en la cara normalmente sincera de Hermione. —Quiero que hagan esas buenas historias tan largas como las ideas del viaje en el tiempo no sean mencionadas. No quiero esa siendo una posibilidad, es demasiado cercana a la realidad. Manteniendo los rumores fluyendo. Nuestro misterio únicamente se sumará a nuestra popularidad, lo cual me recuerda... Vamos a tener que prepararnos para la gran posibilidad de que pudiéramos ser seleccionados en diferentes casas.

—¿De verdad crees que nos pasará? —preguntó Ginny. Ella se incorporó y se protegió los ojos de los rayos del sol poniente para poder mirar a Hermione interrogante. —Fuimos seleccionados en la misma casa la vez pasada... Bueno, todos menos él —ella señaló con el dedo pulgar por encima de su hombro en dirección a Draco.

Hermione le meneó un dedo a su amiga pelirroja adrede. —Sí, pero eso fue porque todos queríamos estar en Gryffindor... o algo en ese sentido. Ginny, Ron, ustedes saben la verdadera razón, Gryffindor fue su única opción porque corría en su familia. Y Harry, la única razón por la que no estuviste en Slytherin fue porque le pediste al sombrero seleccionador no ponerte allí.

—Whoa, whoa, whoa -_¿Qué?_ —interrumpió Draco, con sus oídos puestos en la conversación.

—Así es, du Lac —Harry le sonrió desdeñosamente al aturdido rubio. —Tu residente el chico de oro fue una vez candidato principal para la casa de la serpiente.

—Buen Merlín, ¿A dónde se esta yendo este mundo? —murmuró Draco, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Hermione se quedó mirando directamente a Harry, de cabeza, como mencionó su siguiente parte del plan. —Esta vez, quiero que dejen que el sombrero seleccionador los ponga a donde quiera que sople el viento. Sí, incluso en Slytherin, si lo quiere —añadió a la sorpresa de Harry, casi expresión de asco. —Todos sabemos que separarse sólo puede ayudarnos a colectar más información. ¿Estamos todos claros en eso?

—Como el cristal —bromeó Ron.

Harry estaba asintiendo con la cabeza. —Esto es bueno, Mione. Tenemos una oportunidad, lo puedo sentir. Pero —añadió, con su voz suspendiéndose con advertencia. —_No podemos_ olvidar con quien estamos tratando.

—Oh, no lo haremos —dijo Ginny oscuramente en voz baja, sin duda recordando su horrible experiencia con Lord Voldemort en su primer año.

Hermione colocó su varita en la mesa y se incorporó, encontrándose con cada uno de los ojos de sus amigos. —Hagan lo que hagan, _no_ dejen que los capture mintiendo —advirtió, moviendo su cabeza tristemente. —Él es inteligente, lo sabrá. Ya una vez vimos cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, surgiremos con un plan sólido de ataque, pero absolutamente no lo podemos hacer sospechar. Esto tendrá que ir tan despacio y con cuidado como se necesite para funcionar.

—Y si la aproximación lenta no parece estar funcionando para finales del año, simplemente nos lo cargaremos y nos vamos a vivir a Muggleland —intervino Ron en voz baja, con una sinceridad pasmosa en su voz. —Así que no se salgan de sus casillas preocupándose por este jodido disparate; siempre habrá una solución rápida. _Tenemos_ la ventaja. ¿Cierto, Mione?

Por alguna razón, el estómago Hermione se hizo un nudo, una desasosegada paz se estableció en ella. Sí, sí tenían un plan. Sí, por todos los derechos, ellos probablemente estarían más que justificados en matar a Lord Voldemort. Pero ella tenía un sentimiento, un sentimiento de culpa... Algo así como que si lo mataban se rebajarían a su nivel de oscuridad. —Sí —murmuró, con los ojos una vez más, moviéndose hacia el reloj. 6:10. Quedaban cincuenta minutos más. —Bien.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido chirriante de una puerta corrediza abriéndose, haciendo eco en las paredes del Gran Comedor. —El tío Al a las siete —murmuró Draco.

Hermione sonrió y miró a la entrada del personal docente en el otro extremo lejano del comedor a través de la cual Dumbledore había entrado, mirándolo deslizarse -No, más bien flotar- en el Comedor. Él le echó una mirada al grupo de seis, esparcido a lo ancho de las mesas de tres casas, y, sorprendentemente, se reunió con su mirada. —Srta. Nefertari, al director Dippet le gustaría hablar con usted.

Hermione aspiró en un respiro profundo la calma de estar sin preocupaciones, en la actualidad la vida sin guerras había penetrado en su ser, mezclada con una apasionante anticipación y más un poco de miedo de lo que sea que estuviera por venir. Ella le sonrió a Draco y, con una voz muy suave que sabía que Dumbledore no sería capaz de escuchar, murmuró: —Bueno, du Lac, que comience el juego.


	8. Alguna vez, ¿te has convertido en Premio

**#8. Alguna vez, ¿te has convertido en Premio Anual?**

_Hermione sonrió y miró a la entrada del personal docente en el otro extremo lejano del comedor a través de la cual Dumbledore había entrado, mirándolo deslizarse -No, más bien flotar- en el Comedor. Él le echó una mirada al grupo de seis, esparcido a lo ancho de las mesas de tres casas, y, sorprendentemente, se reunió con su mirada. —Srta. Nefertari, al director Dippet le gustaría hablar con usted._

_Hermione aspiró en un respiro profundo la calma de estar sin preocupaciones, en la actualidad la vida sin guerras había penetrado en su ser, mezclada con una apasionante anticipación y más un poco de miedo de lo que sea que estuviera por venir. Ella le sonrió a Draco y, con una voz muy suave que sabía que Dumbledore no sería capaz de escuchar, murmuró: —Bueno, du Lac, que comience el juego._

**Capítulo 8: La Antigua y Futura Premio Anual**

Lunes, 29 de septiembre 1944

6:45 P.M.

Después de una buena media hora de estar siendo interrogada intensamente sobre su experiencia educativa previa por Armando Dippet, Hermione no podía dejar de recordar las palabras de apertura de Harry tras la reunión del grupo de viajeros en el tiempo con el hombre en cuestión ("¿Ya he dicho que no me agrada Dippet?").

Fornido y un poco regordete, Dippet se sentó en la silla del director con un aire de desinteresada indiferencia, a diferencia de lo que Dumbledore alguna vez había hecho, y habló con voz muy-aguda recordándole a Hermione al zumbido de una sirena. Y ese maldito reloj del abuelo todavía permanecía allí.

TICK TOCK TOCK TOCK TICK TICK TICK TOCK

Justo como Hermione estaba a punto de dejar escapar un chillido de impaciencia pura, Dippet sacó un pedazo de pergamino del mismo sobre que el futuro Dumbledore había enviado de regreso en el tiempo. El nuevo -viejo- director profesionalmente pasó a alisarlo en el escritorio, estudiando las elegantemente escritas graficas, números y letras con cuidado.

Parecía estar pasando a través de un debate mental en su mente. Hermione podía decir por la forma en que sus ojos constantemente se trasladaban hacia atrás y adelante entre el papel que acaba de sacar y otra hoja de pergamino a su costado, comparándolos, considerándolos.

Sin ser demasiado obvia, ella fijo sus ojos marrones claros en la escritura al revés y ladeó su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, sus rizos chocolate oscuros se deslizaron de nuevo a través de su ojo izquierdo. Inesperadamente, una vertiginosa ola de déjà vu se apoderó de ella, tirándola de regreso, de regreso a esa primera reunión con Dumbledore en la noche de su graduación...

La reunión que había comenzado todo.

La castaña dio con su cabeza un pequeño movimiento imperceptible. _¡Vamos, Hermione, de regreso al asunto!_ pensó alentadoramente para sus adentros. Mirando de soslayo, entornó sus ojos y los centró en el pergamino sobre el escritorio, desde su silla.

Y parpadeó sorprendida.

_Que en nombre de Merlín...  
_  
Casi de inmediato, Hermione reconoció la escritura. No era la mano de Dumbledore, que habría sido muy fácilmente reconocible para Dippet. No, eran las inconfundibles, agraciadas curvaturas de McGonagall, las que completaban la transcripción. Una transcripción con una elaborada insignia de_ La __Academia del Sol_.

—Como le he explicado anteriormente a usted y a los otros cinco cesionarios —comenzó Dippet, con su voz ligeramente distraída como de vez en cuando continuaba volanteando a través de los pergaminos. —La jerarquía de los estudiantes en Hogwarts incluye dos Prefectos por cada año después de cuarto, y, en la cima, un Premio y una Premio Anual. Los beneficiarios de estos últimos títulos son elegidos de séptimo año, de esos estudiantes con las calificaciones más altas. Nuestro Premio Anual de este año era la elección más evidente que habíamos tenido en un buen número de años. Un chico maravilloso —él frunció el entrecejo y negó con su cabeza ligeramente. —Él era la única opción, en realidad…

_Bueno, que lindo decir de su parte. En realidad levanta el auto-estima de todos los otros muchachos.  
_  
—Nuestra Premio Anual originalmente seleccionada, sin embargo, declinó de su posición cuando fue comunicada de ello durante el verano. Su familia se trasladó a Francia hacia unos años, y creo que era su intención trasladarla a Beauxbatons para su último año. Mi siguiente opción habría sido una Slytherin, Miranda Wilkes —explicó Dippet. Se le veía titubear deliberadamente, y Hermione se inclinó hacia él para coger el hilo, porque estaba segura de lo que seguiría, aunque no podía ver porque estaba tan suspensivo acerca de la conversación...

—Eso era hasta que vi sus... _extremadamente_ excepcionales precedentes.

_La aguda mente de Hermione no dejó escapar la invitación implícita en sus vagas palabras. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Me esta pidiendo que... ¡Me__** está**__ preguntando! ¡Oh, Dios mío!_

Por fuera, su aspecto no cambio en lo más mínimo como se sentó, con la parte superior de su cuerpo aun posicionada a medias sobre el escritorio, su mentón situado en la palma de su mano, y con sus ojos atentos, nunca abandonando el rostro expectante de Dippet. Frunciendo el entrecejo, ella teatralmente reflexionó sobre la proposición. —Bueno, ese_ es_ un compromiso bastante grande...

Por dentro, estaba a punto de estallar de emoción. Cuales eran las probabilidades de llegar a ser Premio Anual... _dos años seguidos_... ¿Quién _alguna vez_ consiguió repetir la oportunidad única en la vida de ser Premio Anual?  
_  
Dumbledore, eres un dios._

—Pero lo tomaré —terminó, con decisión, tratando de ocultar la sospechosamente similar sonrisa de Draco que estaba peligrosamente amenazando con estallar en su cara.

Oh, los juegos habían definitivamente comenzado.

**7: 18 P.M.**

—¿Harriman, Alice?

_...¡RAVENCLAW! ..._

Olas de aplausos dispersos.

—¿Jules, Godfrey?

—¿_Godfrey_? —se rió Ron con deleite desde un lado tenuemente iluminado de la alcoba detrás de la mesa principal del Gran Comedor. Estaba con impaciencia cernido cerca del delgado bloque de madera que separaba a Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Lavander, y a él mismo de la entera población de Hogwarts, mirando por un hueco en la puerta. —Podría morir de mortificación antes de dar la vuelta con ese dios –horrible nombre... Lav, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy _trabajando_ —respondió Lavander malhumorada. Ya había pronunciado un hechizo oscurecedor poco-fiable en el cabello de Hermione. Ahora estudiaba a la nueva Premio Anual críticamente antes de apuntar su varita directamente hacia el rostro de Hermione y murmurar. —Cabria solus —involuntariamente gimoteando, Hermione miró, sintiendo mareo, como la parte superior de sus manos originalmente color crema se tornaron visiblemente varios tonos más oscuras y sólo pudo asumir que el resto de su cuerpo había seguido su ejemplo.

Ron se rió de nuevo como el estruendoso bramido de "¡HUFFLEPUFF!" del Sombrero Seleccionador claramente llegó incluso a la habitación lateral. —Ooooo,_ y_ está en Hufflepuff además, pobre hombre...

Lavander dio un paso atrás, juntando sus manos delante de ella como gravemente examinó su obra maestra. Hermione, por el contrario, esperó aprensivamente, conteniendo la respiración. _Dulce Merlín, ¿en __**qué**__ estaba __**pensando **__permitiéndole a Lavander hacer magia en mí?_ gritó su mente en consternación absoluta, esperando a que Harry o Ron o Ginny o Draco tomaran una mirada en ella y corrieran en la dirección opuesta.

Su amiga finalmente sonrió en aprobación, de todos modos, y asintió alegremente, gestos que Hermione no encontraba exactamente tranquilizadores. —¡Muy bien, Hermy, estás lista! —proclamó con un pequeño aplauso de manos, mirando más allá de complacida consigo sí misma.

Tan pronto como las palabras cruzaron los labios de Lavander, Draco intencionadamente captó la mirada de la castaña ahora-bronceada, abrió los ojos teatralmente y se cubrió la cara con una mano. Con su otra mano, la extendió y agarró el brazo de Harry, tirando del muchacho de cabello oscuro lejos de Ginny y hacia su lado. —¡Evans, sálvame de _la cosa_! —gimoteó.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada fulminante. —Oh, ¿por qué no vas a esconderte en un rincón, _hurón_? —le espetó furiosamente, con vehemencia levantando un rizo ahora chocolate oscuro de su hombro y sosteniéndolo en frente de su cara para examinarlo.

—Hermione, ignora al imbécil. Te ves muy, muy bien —dijo Ginny sinceramente, aproximándose del lado de Harry y examinando a Hermione por su cuenta. —Hablo en serio, lo sabes. Definitivamente podrías pasar por egipcia, y te ves _hermosa _—insistió con gusto cuando Hermione dejó caer el rizo de nuevo a su hombro y la miró con una expresión muy dudosa.

—Gin esta en lo correcto, Mione —dijo Harry con un gesto crítico. —Te ves genial. No es que antes no lo hicieras, pero... probablemente lo suficiente bien para atrapar incluso la mirada de Voldemort, _si_ tuviera un corazón —bromeó secamente. Movió su brazo fuera del agarre de Draco y lo miró con severidad. —Du Lac, dile a Hermione que se ve muy bien.

Lentamente, Draco bajó la mano de su rostro y la miró con recelo. —Te ves... mejor —cedió de mala gana.

—¡Demonios, veo a una joven McGonagall! —susurró Ron abruptamente en una voz sonando tanto perturbada y regocijada. Saltó de nuevo en la alcoba y los zarandeó hacia la puerta ligeramente-abierta. —¡Vamos, todos ustedes... Vamos miren esto!

Disparando una última mirada juguetona en dirección a Draco, Hermione con curiosidad subió a la puerta, tomando el lugar del imponente pelirrojo y mirando a través de la estrecha rendija entre el borde de la puerta y la pared. La primera cosa que vio fue luz, mucha de ella, seguida por enormes manchas negras de las masas de estudiantes en las túnicas de la escuela. Casi tan rápidamente, el tentador aroma sumamente-apetitoso del banquete de bienvenida flotó por el aire, y su estómago rugió con fuerza ante la idea de chuparse los dedos con la cena después de la comprensible falta de comida.

A medida que sus ojos se adaptaron, ella pudo distinguir a estudiantes específicos de manera individual. Sus ojos escanearon la mesa de Gryffindor, rápidamente aterrizando en una esbelta, castaña con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo, que parecía estar en su cuarto o quinto año. El rostro de la muchacha era sorprendentemente similar al de la McGonagall que conocía, excepto que esta McGonagall, cuya pluma adherida en la parte posterior de su cola de caballo, con su cabello sosteniendo el instrumento de escritura firmemente en su lugar, estaba cuchicheando algo al oído de la muchacha a su lado y estaba _sonriendo_.

_¡Asombroso!_

Aún así, ver un rostro familiar, aunque fuera uno más joven, alivió un poco la aprensiva tensión que había comenzado a construirse dentro de Hermione. Una mano ligeramente desplazó una parte de su cascada de domados cabellos hacia atrás de su cara, sin embargo, esto la hizo detener su análisis de su futura Jefa de Casa. Metió su nariz de nuevo en la oscura alcoba, miró por encima de su hombro y se encontró con el rostro desgastado pero amistoso de Harry.

—¿Te importaría jugar 'Yo espió a Lord Voldemort'? —preguntó él secamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo cerca al costado de la suya para que pudiera ver a través de la rendija también. Esa era la otra cosa que Hermione amaba de Ginny. Ginny era la única novia de Harry que había alguna vez tenido que comprender que el amor entre Hermione y Harry, tan irrompible y poderoso como era, era puramente platónico. Siempre lo había sido, y siempre lo sería. Habían pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos para ser algo más.

Su cálido aliento sopló suavemente contra su cuello y ella cerró brevemente sus ojos ante la reconfortante sensación. Reabriéndolos, miró momentáneamente a sus ojos esmeraldas observar detenidamente la habitación antes de que ella respondiera con un resignado suspiro y una señal de derrota en sus manos. —¿Por qué no?

Volviendo su atención de nuevo al Gran Comedor, Hermione inmediatamente observó la mesa de Slytherin. Sus ojos la recorrieron en marcha sistemática como buscó por la versión en vivo de la fotografía del anuario con la cual se había súper familiarizado durante la semana pasada...

—Mione —dijo Harry de pronto en voz baja. —Quiero que me escuches. Esto va a ser en su mayoría tú, sabes. Tu vas a ser la cercana a él, más que nadie, probablemente —suspiró y distraídamente corrió una mano por su cabello. —Merlín, Mione, no me agrada esto. Quiero decir, sería otra cosa si te estuvieras quedando con uno de nosotros, pero vas a compartir toda una entera sala común con _sólo él_! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría hacerte ahí dentro?

Una pequeña vena de pánico se embaucó en la mente de Hermione y ella rápidamente la envió lejos, lo mejor que pudo. No es que no hubiera pensado en alguna de esas cosas - ¡Oh, no, estas habían cruzado muy definitivamente por su mente – pero de la manera en que las vio, en ese momento en el tiempo, ellos no tenían exactamente muchas más mejores opciones. No, ella haría lo que tuviera que hacer, como había decidido en 1998, y simplemente tendría que lidiar con los resultados.

Abandonando su búsqueda de Lord Voldemort, se enfrentó a Harry en su totalidad. Levantándose, ella cariñosamente descansó una mano en su mejilla, sus ojos brillaron con gusto. —Harry, Harry, Harry —susurró con ligera guasa. —¡No te _preocupes_ por mí, soy una niña grande! —como la atracción de su amistad magnéticamente les llevó más cerca, Hermione le sonrió alentadoramente al noble Niño-Que-Vivió. —Puedo manejar esto. Tú, de todas las personas, deberías saberlo. _Puedo manejarlo_ —repitió en un fiero susurro ante la expresión desgarrada en su rostro.

Harry sonrió a medias, sin embargo suspiró, largos mechones de su cabello negro azabache caían desordenadamente en su consternado rostro y sobresalían de su cabeza en diversos lugares. —Sé que puedes manejar casi todo, sé que puedes —murmuró para que los demás no pudieran escuchar. —Pero conozco a Voldemort también y tú jamás lo has enfrentado cara a cara... cuando eres sólo tú y sólo él, y nada más en medio que sus varitas...

Sus ojos se oscurecieron tras sus gafas. Hermione no dudo en que estaba recordando sus numerosas intersecciones con el Señor Oscuro, más intersecciones que cualquier hombre tuviera que enfrentar en su vida, finalmente él inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo a la _petite_ castaña, decididamente volviéndose a centrar en su rostro.

—Mione, necesitas escucharlo y mejor que lo escuches de mí ahora que de mí en el ala hospital —murmuró. —Voldemort es peligroso, es manipulador, es todo con lo que _no_ quieres estar cerca día tras día y Mione, no importa _que tan_ simpático Dumbledore lo puso en sus primeros años, él voluntariamente ya ha matado a _dos personas. _Y sabes que me preocupo —añadió en un tono más ligero al tiempo que la sin lugar a dudas estridente voz de Dippet sonó, llegando incluso hasta las sombrías grietas de las húmedas paredes de piedra de la pequeña alcoba de los seis.

—¡Y pasamos a nuestros estudiantes de transferencia de séptimo año!

—Sí, Harry, lo haces—dijo Hermione en voz baja. _Lo haces siempre._ —Pero... Te lo agradezco. Siempre es agradable saber que a alguien le importa —ella le sonrió débilmente, sin embargo su compostura vaciló como la fuerte voz de la recientemente introducida profesora McDewitt bramó. —¿Dumbledore Nefertari, Hermione?

—_Sí_, Mione —Ginny avecinó como Harry picoteó a Hermione suavemente en la parte superior de su cabeza y la giró hacia la puerta entreabierta. —Esa eres tú —dijo él con un impulso alentador.

—Suerte, Nefertari —expresó Draco arrastrando las palabras, enviándole a Hermione un guiño y una sonrisa, antes de que ella que pudiera abrirse paso hacia el más allá. Su típico exceso de confianza, especialmente después de su pequeño lindo comentario acerca de su apariencia, fue todo lo que le tomó al competitivo optimismo de Hermione para a retornar.

—_¿Suerte?_ —hizo eco Hermione, lanzando sus brillantes rizos sobre sus hombros y enderezando su espalda. Le sonrió a Draco burlonamente, dando un paso hacia atrás en el Gran Comedor. —Yo no necesito suerte, hurón ¿recuerdas? —le regresó un exagerado guiño coqueto al sonriente rubio y susurró con complicidad. —Nací con ella.

La boca de Draco cayó abierta ante la no característica malicia de Hermione. —¡Hey!

Y Hermione se marchó, paseándose hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador - todavía antiguo y roto, y se colocó en un taburete al frente del Gran Comedor - en medio de los cuchicheos de los estudiantes tras su aparición de la alcoba, y una molesta voz masculina bramó desde algún lugar fuera del comedor. —_¡Eh! _¡Se robó mi línea!


	9. Alguna vez, ¿has conocido a un Señor Osc

**#9. Alguna vez, ¿has conocido a un Señor Oscuro? **

—_¿Suerte? —hizo eco Hermione, lanzando sus brillantes rizos sobre sus hombros y enderezando su espalda. Le sonrió a Draco burlonamente, dando un paso hacia atrás en el Gran Comedor. —Yo no necesito suerte, hurón ¿recuerdas? —le regresó un exagerado guiño coqueto al sonriente rubio y susurró con complicidad. —Nací con ella._

_La boca de Draco cayó abierta ante la no característica malicia de Hermione. —¡Hey!_

_Y Hermione se marchó, paseándose hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador -todavía antiguo y roto, y se colocó en un taburete al frente del Gran Comedor- en medio de los cuchicheos de los estudiantes tras su aparición de la alcoba, y una molesta voz masculina bramó desde algún lugar fuera del comedor. —¡Eh! ¡Se robó mi línea!_

**Capítulo 9: Sr. Yo-No-Hago-Formalidades  
**  
Lunes, 29 de septiembre 1944

9:02 P.M.

Hermione llegó a la sala común de los premios anuales antes de que Voldemort lo hiciera.

Dippet le había dicho que el santo y seña era, irónicamente, _'Tiempo'_. Cuando Hermione había llegado a la entrada del dormitorio habitual de los premios anuales, había sufrido por tres desafíos antes de que Sir Cadogan finalmente cediera y la dejara entrar. Teniendo en cuenta que, este año, habían obtenido al caballero rechazado como retrato protector de la entrada frente al enteramente agradable '12-dias-de-Navidad', pintura que ella y Draco habían tenido el año anterior, Hermione concluyó que su suerte quizás podría estarse agotando.

Con suerte, tendría la suficiente para lo que fuera más que cayera esa noche.

Ella suspiró y caminó por el suelo de madera, automáticamente haciendo su camino hacia su sofá de cuero favorito, apartado en frente de la crepitante chimenea. Masajeando sus sienes, se dejó caer en su suave, fresco material, con su mente aún dando vueltas por los alocados acontecimientos del día: De ser colapsada en una pequeña mota y correr a toda velocidad cincuenta años de regreso en el tiempo, a ser re-coronada premio anual de Hogwarts, a realmente ver la parte posterior, pero no más, de la oscura cabeza del más temido Señor Oscuro del siglo XX en la mesa de Slytherin, durante el banquete de bienvenida.

Un repentino escalofrío corrió por su columna vertebral, y Hermione se forzó a estudiar las diferencias entre el dormitorio de premios anuales que ella recordaba y este actual.

A decir verdad, no había cambiado mucho, se dio cuenta como sus ojos echaron una ojeada sobre la enorme, muy utilizada, chimenea, el set de estudio de cuero de cuatro piezas (un diván, un relleno-amplio sillón, un reposapiés y el sofá de tres personas en el cual estaba recostada), una pequeña mesa de café transparente detrás de su sofá, entre el diván y el sillón, la pequeña mesa cuadrada de trabajo en la esquina lejana de la sala, y por último, la misma ventana oeste de techo alto, con la completa oscuridad exterior contrastando bruscamente con la tenue luz expulsada por la chimenea.

Sonriendo contentamente, miró hacia abajo y notó el nítido pero exótico brillo azul y bronce de la bufanda acostada en el asiento junto a ella. Los colores eran tan completamente opuestos al rojo y oro a los cuales se había acostumbrado como si fueran una segunda piel, pero aún así...

Hermione sabía que Ravenclaw se alinearía perfectamente con su lado estudioso, y, a juzgar por los aplausos que la habían saludado a su llegada a la mesa, parecía que ella alinearía bastantemente bien con los Ravenclaws también.

Para sorpresa de nadie, Draco había sido seleccionado de nuevo en Slytherin. Harry también se había sumado a Draco en la Casa de las Serpientes, lo cual Hermione había también casi en su totalidad esperado, y Ginny...

Bueno, la selección de Ginny había sido un poco una sorpresa, pero ahora, como Hermione reflexionó en las cualidades de su amiga, pudo entender el razonamiento del sombrero seleccionador. Ginny tenía la habilidad fundamental para inventar chistes con lo mejor de ella, podía ser astuta, sagaz y sarcástica si quería serlo, y había visto su lado en los tiempos oscuros...

Después de que Ginny fue seleccionada en Slytherin, Lavander más tarde afirmó que había tenido que atontar a Ron para que no gritara como un loco y saltara en el Gran Comedor a rasgar manualmente el sombrero seleccionador a pedazos. Ron se había colocado de buena gana en Gryffindor, y Lavander alegremente había saltado a la mesa de Hufflepuff en el momento en que su casa había sido anunciada. Después de que el temperamental pelirrojo hubiera aceptado que su hermana y su mejor amigo ahora estaban en la casa que más detestaba -o intentó al menos- parecía estar bastante contento con la situación.

Lo cual dejó a Hermione sin nada más para considerar, salvo su propio plan para el resto del año escolar, un plan que había tomado un desvío muy abrupto después de haber sido nombrada la premio anual, con Lord Voldemort como el premio anual.

De la forma en que lo vio, tenía ahora dos opciones. Tendría que elegir una de ellas dentro de los próximos diez minutos, por el tiempo en el que Voldemort debería haber terminado de mostrarles a los alumnos de primero de Slytherin el camino hacia su mazmorra. Cuando el futuro Señor Oscuro caminara a través del agujero del retrato, Hermione podría actuar fácilmente de la manera que ella _quisiera _actuar, podría fácilmente darle a Lord Voldemort todo para lo que valía la pena...

_O _podría ser la persona más agradable del mundo, aunque la sola idea de hacerlo la puso nauseabunda.

Pensativa, Hermione giró un mechón de su in-familiar cabello oscuro alrededor de su dedo, mirando distraídamente en el baile de las crujientes llamas naranjas y blancas.

Sí, cómo todo este año entero iría probablemente a recaer en sus acciones de esa misma noche. Las primeras impresiones lo eran todo, lo sabía mucho. Si decidía hacerle la guerra a Voldemort desde el primer día, entonces Ron en Gryffindor, Lavander en Hufflepuff, Draco, Ginny y Harry en Slytherin, más algunos otros que pudieran obtener de su bando, seguirán con gusto su ejemplo. Y, después de todo ese mal conocido como Voldemort que le había hecho al mundo, Hermione podía honestamente decir que ella pensaba que él se merecía _lo que fuera_ que le díeren...

_Pero él no lo ha hecho aun_, esa misma, pequeña voz de virtud de yoga que la había calmado en el Gran Comedor anteriormente flotó en el rincón de su mente. _Aún es joven. Aún no completamente Lord Voldemort.  
_  
_¡Él __**abrió **__la Cámara de los Secretos al final de su quinto año, por el amor de Dios! _la otra, más racional (o, al menos eso le parecía a Hermione) parte de su mente gritó. _Si eso no es incriminatorio, entonces ¿qué lo es? ¡Mató a su propio padre cuando tenía trece años! ¡Había __**nacido **__para matar!_

**Nadie nace siendo malo, Srta. Nefertari.**

Las crípticas palabras de despedida de Dumbledore sonaron de repente en su cabeza, como si el hombre estuviera sentado junto a ella, confundiéndola inclusive más. Hermione cerró sus ojos, completamente desgarrados sobre qué hacer a continuación. Nunca había estado en este tipo de situación antes -lo que ella esperaba sería una guerra mental a largo plazo contra un hombre peligroso en un mundo desconocido._ ¡Ella a solas estaría compartiendo una sala común con el futuro Señor Oscuro, por el amor de Merlín!_

Nunca antes de ese momento Hermione se había sentido tan absoluta y completamente sola.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si pensara lo suficiente, sería capaz de escuchar a Draco en el sillón de cuero detrás de ella, murmurando oscuros nadas en voz baja acerca de Hagrid y de la loca nueva criatura mágica que había descubierto, sería capaz de oler el tentador aroma del pan de calabaza que Harry y Ron habían introducido de contrabando en la sala común de los premios anuales para una fiesta de medianoche, seria capaz de sentir las frescas burbujas de la cerveza de mantequilla bailando suavemente sobre su lengua y bajar en su garganta como Lavander y Ginny chismeaban del último percance del partido de Quidditch en el fondo...

_SCREEEEEEECH!_

Abruptamente, un crujido suave y un posterior chirrido del abrir del agujero del retrato enviaron un disparo de terror a través del corazón de Hermione. Segundos más tarde, energéticos, ágiles pasos en alguna parte detrás de ella avisaron que el diablo en persona había justamente caminado a grandes zancadas en la sala común. _Oh Dios._ Con su aliento atrapado en su garganta, su corazón palpitando bruscamente tan fuerte que estaba cerca de salirse de su pecho. _Esto es._ Ella era actualmente la única otra persona en la habitación con el hombre que había matado a sus padres, sus amigos, a mucha, mucha gente-

_¡Detén esto de inmediato, Hermione Granger! ¡Nunca llegarás a ninguna parte con él si por tu cuenta estas en terror absoluto!_

El agujero del retrato audiblemente se estrelló de nuevo -cerrándose detrás de él, asumió- y Hermione estaba con crueldad recordando que, no importa cuán constante la apariencia de la sala común de premios anuales había permanecido, ella ya no estaba mas en el lugar seguro que una vez llamó 'casa'. No, ese lugar se había perdido para ella por siempre.

'Infierno' probablemente sería un término más adecuado en este momento.

Hermione precipitadamente se deslizó en el sofá, y no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras de Harry antes de la selección repitiéndose una y otra vez en un circuito cerrado en su mente como disco rayado: _Voldemort es __**peligroso**__, es __**manipulador**__, es __**todo **__con lo que __**no**__ quieres estar cerca día tras día…_

Escudada detrás del sofá y agradecida por su posición apenas visible de espaldas a la entrada de la sala común, ella con cautela asomó su cabeza por encima de la espalda del alto sofá de cuero de modo que sólo la cima de su rizada cabeza a sus suspicaces, reducidos ojos se mostraban. Como sigilosa y críticamente como pudo, estudió al recién llegado diecisiete-añero Lord Voldemort.

De buenas a primeras, Hermione notó que Voldemort era muy bien parecido para su edad. No sabía por qué este hecho le sorprendió, porque había visto fotos antiguas de él, pero no la había golpeado entonces como lo hizo ahora. En persona, tenia una exorbitante elegancia sobre todos sus movimientos, que al mismo tiempo eran decididamente peligrosos y sin lugar a duda carismáticos.

Ella suspiró con fastidio. Al menos estaba mirando a esto completa objetivamente, tendría que estar loca para realmente considerar al asesino de miles atractivo. Todo lo relacionado con su apariencia, sin embargo, parecía meticulosamente en su lugar, de su espeso, ligeramente ondulado, bien peinado cabello oscuro partido en raya a la derecha, hasta su bien arreglada corbata y planchado uniforme. Incluso sus pasos eran vigorosos y determinados, y él tranquilamente estudió la sala común sin ni siquiera dar una mirada en la dirección del sillón de Hermione.

Su estómago se le subió a la garganta, y contuvo la respiración, su frente sin darse cuenta comenzó a sudar. Esto realmente era. No había vuelta atrás. Tendría que decidir, y tendría que decidir justo ahora.

Recordándose a sí misma respirar, la castaña aspiró un pequeño, apaciguador suspiro de aire, contenta de que ese libro aun estuviera en su sección de la biblioteca, por el momento, por así decirlo. Siguió su inteligente, astuta mirada como él rápidamente localizó la habitación del premio anual y la escalera que conducía a ella. Todavía sin notar a Hermione, se dirigió hacia ella... pasó su sofá de cuero marrón completamente...

No, la elección era suya ahora: Cómo quería que este juego se llevara a cabo, cómo quería vivir esta vida pasada...

La mente de Hermione no se había desacelerado, ni despejado, pero un millar de pensamientos zumbaban a través de ella como escobas de carreras, tirándola en direcciones totalmente diferentes, todas llamándola como sirenas, de ambos lados igualmente válidos:

La voz dura de Ginny, llena de odio, murmurando oscuramente, _Vamos a hacerlo pagar incluso antes de que sepa lo que lo golpeó...  
_  
La aurora de calma y complicada sabiduría de Dumbledore, conferenciando con serenidad, _Nadie nace siendo malo, Srta. Nefertari…_

Y Hermione hizo su elección, tan estúpida y precipitada como pudo haber sido. Tragándose de nuevo una ola de mareo, saltó sobre sus pies antes de que renegara de su decisión. —¡Hey! —llamó tras el desapareciendo Señor Oscuro, tratando de sonar amigable.

Con un pie ya arriba en el primer escalón hacia su dormitorio, Voldemort se detuvo y giró con frialdad a la izquierda hasta que la encaró, sus calculadores ojos grises la escrutaron cuidadosamente. Hermione de nuevo se obligó a respirar. Se sentía como si estuviera bajo un mircroscaner, pero ella simplemente tiró su espalda más recta, alzó su barbilla y se encontró con su mirada. No, _no_ lo dejaría hacerla estremecerse.

_Es 1944, Hermione. Él aun es un adolescente normal -en mayor parte- y no lo puedes tratar como a un enemigo sin levantar sospechas, hasta que te de la razón. Y luego, por todos los medios, puedes convertirte en su propio, personal compañero de habitación del infierno. Por todos los medios. _

_Esta es tu única oportunidad, Voldy..._

Hermione tenía que darle al Señor Oscuro prestigio, siquiera. Aunque sorpresa había brillado momentáneamente en sus ojos cuando ella primero lo había saludado, parecía ser más por ella siendo la primera en hacer el primer acercamiento que por su aparición de la nada -o desde detrás de un sofá.

Así que no era fácilmente impresionable. Eso ya lo vería.

—Hey —repitió Hermione. Se movió hacia el frente del sofá, sin nunca romper contacto con su mirada y se abrió paso entre la mesa de café y el diván con toda la confianza y porte de quien conoce la sala común de los premios anuales como a la palma de su mano... lo cual hacia, por supuesto. —Tú debes ser el premio anual.

La cara de Voldemort no mostró ninguna señal de emoción como la observó acercarse y detenerse a pocos metros de él. Después de un segundo, él apaciblemente le regreso en una medio-pero-no-especialmente-profunda voz ligeramente Irlandesa-acentuada: —Dado que sólo los premios anuales y profesores conocen la contraseña a la sala común de los _premios_ _anuales_, parecería ser de esa forma ¿no?  
_  
Ooo, __**ácido **__sentido del humor. El cinismo es el primer síntoma del Lado Oscuro, cariño._

Hermione dio un paso atrás y estudió su bien cincelada, decididamente atractiva pero casi demasiado delgada cara. Curiosamente, era como el tipo de pálido semblante con el que Harry siempre regresaba a la escuela después de pasar un entero, azotador verano con los Dursley. Ella trató de decidir si su comentario fue destinado a ser mofa o sólo era la forma normal de hablar de Lord Voldemort, pero no pudo obtener nada de su expresión... o de la falta de ella.

—Soy Hermione —dijo finalmente, esperando el agrio, sabor amargo en su boca que no surgió en su voz. Obligó a su rostro a lo que esperó que saliera como una sonrisa amigable. —Hermione Nefertari —añadió cuando él no respondió de inmediato, optando por dejar caer el 'Dumbledore' para simplificar.

—Lo sé —dijo Voldemort ociosamente, con tranquilidad, mientras la examinaba con indiferencia, parecía. Su voz fue asombrosamente sosegada pero autoritaria, del tipo que hace a los oyentes ladearse para no perderse una sola palabra. —Eres la transferencia en Ravenclaw. Dippet y McDewitt anunciaron tu nombre en la cena. Dos veces. Una para la selección y otra para reconocer tu posición como premio anual.  
_  
Bueno, no te pierdes de mucho, ¿verdad?_

Por supuesto, ella realmente no lo había esperado ser del tipo que deja pasar algo. Esperó por algún otro ingenioso, verso a lo Captain Obvious (**N/T**: nota aclaratoria al final) pero nada llegó. _Bueno_, pensó sarcásticamente, Dumbledore ciertamente no exageraba cuando nos dijo acerca de la falta completa de vida y sensación de Voldemort.

Luchando por mantener la sonrisa en su rostro de convertirla en una mueca de asco, Hermione rápidamente entró por otro intento de sociabilidad. —Muy bien, ya que soy nueva aquí, esta es la parte donde tú dices: Hola, soy espacio en blanco, estoy en espacio en blanco casa. Mucho gusto.

Voldemort descaradamente consideró a Hermione momentáneamente, con una mano casual en su bolsillo y con la otra jugando despreocupadamente con su varita. Ella esperó tanto expectante e inquieta, con su tormentosa mirada un poco desconcertada, por decir lo menos. Después de un momento, cruzó sus brazos enfrente de si, con el único propósito de moverse, preguntándose que tan lejos lo había y podría empujarlo.

De repente, él le tendió su mano derecha como si la extendiera para estrechar la suya. Ella casi saltó hacia atrás de lo inesperado de esto. —Hola, soy Tom Riddle, estoy en Slytherin. Encantado de conocerte —dijo él con un ligero giro en su voz que podría haberse considerado genial de no ser del futuro Señor Oscuro con el cual estaba tratando.

_Espera... ¿'Tom Riddle'?_

Oh, tenía razón. No podía esperar muy bien que él anduviera llamándose a sí mismo Voldemort con _cualquiera _todavía.

—Supongo que podrías haberlo hecho sin la repetición exacta de mis palabras —se quejó Hermione. —Pero complacida, estoy segura —ella se quedó mirando cautelosamente a su mano, sin estar segura si debería estrecharla, o si _quisiera_, para el caso.

—Una cosa debes saber, Nefertari —continuó Tom Riddle en breve, aún flojamente extendiendo su mano como si su abrupta vacilación no le hubiera afectado, con sus ojos todavía fijos en su rostro. —Es que yo no hago formalidades.

—No las haces, ¿cierto? —respondió ella con sequedad, levantándole una delgada ceja castaña. Su mano derecha había comenzado extrañamente a hormiguear y encima de todo, su mirada penetrante se estaba convirtiendo en algo más inquietante. —¿Y por qué no, se puede saber?

—No tienen sentido —afirmó él con-total-naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros sin miramientos. —Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de que es un placer conocerme cuando ni siquiera me conoces?

—Se llama ser educado —replicó Hermione, incapaz de mantener un apíz de sarcasmo en su voz. Casi exasperada, descruzó sus brazos y extendió su mano para estrechar la suya ya extendida, decidiendo que dejarlo colgando podría quizás no ser la mejor jugada diplomática de su parte-

Y, como un resonante, rotundo trueno, estaba impresionada -no, más bien como _boquiabierta_- con la más brillante idea, una idea que tenía el potencial de siempre darle ventaja, siempre tener algún tipo de ventaja frente a Lord Voldemort. Y si lo que todos habían dicho de él era en efecto verdad, Hermione necesitaría cada ventaja que pudiera obtener.

Sin pensar apropiadamente en ello, sin considerar la falta de lógica por más de una fracción de segundo, Hermione tomó su única oportunidad y actuó.

En el momento en que su mano estaba completamente conectada con la de Tom Riddle, la castaña jadeó en voz alta, poniendo los ojos en blanco lo suficiente para completar el efecto antes de cerrarlos con firmeza y dejar que cada músculo de su cuerpo se pusiera totalmente flácido. Al instante, sus piernas se doblaron debajo en ella, con el resto de su cuerpo siguiendo rápidamente su ejemplo.

El agarre de Riddle en su mano había sido tan fuerte, que Hermione casi lo arrastró con ella cuando se derrumbó, rezándose a sí misma que él, al menos, fuera lo suficientemente hombre para hacer algo para evitar que su cabeza se rompiera en el suelo de madera. Lo oyó maldecir en voz baja y al mismo tiempo, agradecidamente, sintió que su brazo derecho, burlaba su apretón, deteniendo su cuerpo a pulgadas de golpearse contra el suelo.

_Y gracias a Merlín por eso._

Como Riddle lentamente la bajó el resto de la distancia, Hermione sin vida tendida en el piso. Mentalmente contó hasta cinco antes de murmurar: —_Ermmm... _—hizo un más bien dicho largo show, bastante grande, de abrir sus ojos... y se encontró mirando a la sobresaltada cara de Tom Riddle. —Me... —delicadamente, extendió su mano y masajeó el costado de su cabeza. —¿Me desmaye?

Los tempestuosos ojos grises de Riddle reducidos, él respondió a su pregunta con otra pregunta mordaz propia. —¿Este tipo de cosas te suceden a menudo?

—Ehh... Sí... No -Bueno, aleatoriamente —Hermione poco a poco se levantó en posición de sentarse y con cuidado frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza, por inadvertencia dejando sus rizos agitados en todas direcciones. —A veces, cuando toco a las personas... veo cosas —sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza, como si eso le ayudara a recuperar plenamente la conciencia ella notó con una considerable cantidad de satisfacción el rápido flash de alarma que cruzó sus facciones.

—Es un poco extraño, en realidad —continuó un poco más valientemente después de verlo morder el anzuelo. —Normalmente, no me desmayo por completo. Eso sólo pasa cuando obtengo verdaderamente…_fuertes_… imágenes —gruñó mientras se ponía en pie, apoyando una mano en el reposabrazos del sofá por estabilidad, rodando su cuello y estirándose. —Siempre es un pequeño encantador despertar para mí. Golpear el suelo, quiero decir.

Tan pronto como la aprehensión llegó a la cara de Riddle, se desvaneció expertamente, dejándolo con un aire de arrogante falta de interés. —¿Y qué viste, cuando me tocaste? —preguntó, apoyando su hombro contra la barandilla de la escalera y cruzando sus brazos, con su voz desdeñosamente indiferente, completamente despreocupada.

_Sí, jamás solí ser una gran creyente de la Adivinación, tampoco. No te preocupes, eso cambiara, __**todoooooo**__ eso cambiara._

Hermione casi deseó tener un testigo presente de su momento de gloria. _¡Profesora Trelawney, si sólo estuviera aquí!_

Mentalmente riendo alegremente, ella inocentemente parpadeó hacia el próximo Señor Oscuro, antes de tirar a matar.

—¿Qué es un Voldemort?

**

* * *

**

**Nota aclaratoria**: El 'Capitán Obvio' o 'Captain Obvious' para quien no le conozca es un súper héroe, que anuncia verdades ya evidentes. En consecuencia, el término se ha convertido en una expresión sarcástica que se refiere a alguien que afirma lo ya obvio o hace declaraciones dolorosamente evidentes.


	10. Alguna vez, ¿has sido egipcio?

**#10. Alguna vez, ¿has sido egipcio?**

_Hermione casi deseó tener un testigo presente de su momento de gloria. __**¡Profesora Trelawney, si sólo estuviera aquí!**_

_Mentalmente riendo con alegría, ella inocentemente parpadeó hacia el próximo Señor Oscuro, antes de tirar a matar._

—_¿Qué es un Voldemort?_

**Capítulo 10: Uno para el Álbum **

Martes, 30 de septiembre, 1944

8:11 P.M.

—¿Dijiste _que_? —reclamó Draco, ahuecando una mano alrededor de su oreja derecha y desde su posición al lado de Hermione en un ricamente decorado sofá bronce y azul rey se inclinó hacia la dirección de la boca de Hermione.

—¡Ya me has oído! —ella se rió y lo apartó, en el sofá sin respaldo de Ravenclaw en la Sala de Menesteres. Esta se había redecorado como lo ultimó para sala común en Hogwarts, tres sofás, cada uno representando a una diferente casa o casas, creando un semi-perímetro alrededor de la crepitante chimenea. —Ahora él piensa que soy una vidente o algo por el estilo. Ooo, eso lo hizo estremecerse, déjenme decirles.

—Buen Merlín, Hermy, me matas —exclamó Lavender, rebotando de su asiento, acurrucada junto a Ron en la mitad roja y dorada de Gryffindor y la mitad amarilla y negra de Hufflepuff del sofá. Ella se dejó caer peligrosamente cerca de la chimenea, sacó un malvavisco de su mochila fucsia y lo insertó en la punta de su varita, poniendo el malvavisco en las danzantes llamas, sin una pizca de vacilación. —¡_Rockeas_, chica!

—¿Realmente cayó? —preguntó Harry. A su relato, su rostro se había iluminado como un árbol de Navidad, independientemente de eso, su brazo descansaba a través del estómago de Ginny mientras que ella estaba tumbada, completamente extendida, a lo largo del sofá plata y verde bosque de Slytherin. La parte posterior de la cabeza de Ginny descansaba en el regazo de Harry, con su cabello castaño rojizo contrastando bruscamente con el negro de las túnicas de su uniforme.

Hermione le asintió distraídamente a su mejor amigo, pero su verdadera atención estaba en Lavender como la chica se inclinó cerca al fuego examinando el punto de cocción de su malvavisco tostado. Hermione, observó en una especie de horrorizada fascinación como la melena de liso y brillante cabello rubio-teñido de Lavender derivó más y más cerca a las ardientes llamas rojas...

Apresuradamente, murmuró una oración en silencio y un encantamiento sofoca fuegos en voz baja, pero -justo a tiempo, pareció- Lavender se retiró delicadamente soplándole al malvavisco. —Lav —comenzó Hermione lentamente, lanzando un suspiro de alivio absoluto. —_Por favor_, nunca trates de tostar un malvavisco en tu varita _o _usar un acento americano y escocés en la misma frase. Nunca más.

Lavender simplemente le sonrió en respuesta, al parecer sin darse o tomar en cuenta lo cerca que había estado de tostarse a sí misma, y le dio a Hermione una señal de pulgar hacia arriba al mismo tiempo tomando una gran mordida en la pegajosa blanca lanilla.

La Premio Anual suspiró exasperada, preguntándose por qué incluso trató y regresó su atención de nuevo a Harry. —Perdón, Harry, sí, cayó, completamente —ella sonrió para si misma, momentáneamente reviviendo el esplendor de la noche anterior. —Deberías haber visto su cara cuando le pregunté qué era un Voldemort. Te juro que necesitaba una cámara.

—¡Qué era un Voldemort, eso va para el álbum! —exclamó Ron, extrayendo un caramelo de color rojo de su bolsillo y metiéndolo en su boca. Él se rió para si y negó con su cabeza, murmurando: —¡Qué era un Voldemort! honestamente, esa chica es brillante, es...

—Así que, vamos —Ginny extendió sus manos sobre su cabeza. —¡No nos dejes en suspenso! ¿Qué dijo él?

Hermione escondió una sonrisa como la cara completamente inexpresiva de Riddle apareció en su mente, describiéndolo como había estado cuando le contestó de vuelta. —Dijo que era el nombre de su mascota serpiente que murió este verano... y con quien estaba _extremadamente _unido.

_Pppst!_

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Ron escupió el caramelo completo a través del vacío entre los sofás de las Casas, donde aterrizó limpiamente en el centro de la chimenea. Lavender se carcajeó, Ginny contuvo una risa y las cejas de Hermione volaron en sorprendente regocijo como vio el caramelo rápidamente derretirse y desaparecer.

Ron miró a las tres chicas y empezó a toser sonoramente. A esto, Hermione en realidad prolongó su sonrisa, sintiendo como si se hubiera convertido de alguna forma en Draco. —Sí, Ron, casi me destornillo justo en frente de él exactamente así,_ exactamente_... menos por el caramelo, por supuesto —agregó con una risa. Y frunció el ceño. —Realmente, más bien, estaba aterrorizada de que me fuera a echar a reír justo en su cara.  
**  
**—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué dijiste? —coreó Lavender, terminando su malvavisco y chupándose los dedos de la manera más propia de una dama que Hermione le había visto alguna vez... tomando en cuenta que Lavender había tostado su malvavisco en el extremo de su varita en la Sala de Menesteres y había entonces procedido a comer el pegajoso lío.

La castaña sonrió ligeramente. —Dije, '¡Oh, eso es terrible! ¡Siento _mucho_ tu pérdida!'

Ron realmente se carcajeó, Harry sonrió de esa manera característica suya, seria aún pero en burla, Draco sonrió y Lavender de nuevo comenzó a carcajearse malignamente. Hermione señaló con un dedo acusador pero de buena fe a la traviesa Hufflepuff. —Lav, ¿cómo es que _no _terminaste en Slytherin?

Lavender se puso seria al instante y palmeó su cráneo en completa seriedad. —Está todo aquí, Hermione. Lo bueno.

_Cierto..._

—¡Oh, Hermione! —exclamó Ginny de pronto, dejando a Ron bufar y cubrir su boca ante la anterior respuesta de Lavender. Ella chasqueó sus dedos en recuerdo. —Quería decirte antes: me han preguntado de dónde venimos y por qué nos trasladamos aquí unas _veinte_ veces en el curso de lo que han sido ¿veinticinco horas? Mi respuesta más popular fue: Fuimos expulsados de la Academia del Sol por practicar excesiva Magia Oscura. Las pequeñas serpientes amaron esa.

—Oh, yo dije que habíamos sido instrumentales en la destrucción de las fuerzas egipcias de Grindewald y que ahora habíamos venido aquí para terminar el trabajo —dijo Harry. Frunció el ceño, pensativo, miró a su novia y suavemente pinchó la punta de su nariz de duendecillo en fingida molestia. —Gin, esos dos podrían chocar.

—Sí, los Slytherins _parecían_ un poco confundidos en la mesa del desayuno esta mañana —reflexionó Draco sarcásticamente. Él miró de reojo a Hermione, sonrió seductoramente y tentadoramente extendió un brazo más cerca a ella.

Hermione rodó sus ojos, pero se deslizó a través de los cinco o menos centímetros entre ellos, sin embargo. Se acurrucó a su lado y cerró sus ojos como él cubrió con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y distraídamente comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos en su costado. _Al menos_, pensó ella, al menos se las habían arreglado para sobrevivir a su primer día de clases con un número mínimo de ocurrencias anormales. Mínimo. —Y recuerden, todos, lo más escandaloso, lo mejor —murmuró somnolienta.

—¿Quieres un ejemplo de escandaloso? —preguntó Ron, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia. —Aquí esta uno: Dije que habíamos sido tutelados particularmente en una isla tropical en medio del Océano Pacífico toda nuestra vida y justo acabábamos de ser expuestos a la civilización como el mundo la conoce.

Ginny le rodó los ojos a su hermano. —Oh, ese fue creativo, Ron. Ahora todos van a pensar que somos unos anormales de la selva.

Ron arrugó la nariz y le disparó a Ginny una horrible mirada.

Para no ser superada por su amor encendido-de nuevo/apagado-de nuevo, Lavender dijo imperiosamente: —Bueno, _yo _dije que Draco es descendiente de la realeza francesa mágica del mismo nombre, Ron puede volver su cabello verde y hacer sus orejas puntiagudas en dominio, Harry y Ginny son miembros de una antigua y misteriosa secta de Magia Antigua que se mantiene efectuando una reunión especial dentro de la Gran Pirámide bajo la luz de cada luna llena y Hermione, además de sus misteriosas habilidades videntes, proviene de la familia de magos más poderosa en la historia de la magia.

_'Leave it to Lav' (__**N/T**__; explicación al final del capitulo)_. Sonaba como una comedia de enredo. Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, encontrándose con la mirada entretenida de Hermione y le guiñó un ojo. —Me gusto algo ese, Nef, ¿a ti no?

La liviana atmósfera en la Sala de Menesteres era exactamente lo que Hermione necesitaba después del siempre estresante primer día de clases, por no mencionar el primer día de clases en una época diferente. En todo caso, se sentía aliviada de haber sobrevivido el primer encuentro de la noche anterior y una de sus dos clases posteriores (irónicamente, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras) con el joven Lord Voldemort.

Su felicidad duró poco al recordar donde eventualmente acabaría esa noche -compartiendo una sala común con él, entre otras cosas- pero sonrió con picardía. —Sí, suena como algo a lo que podría acostumbrarme —estiró su pierna lejos del sofá, con la mera punta de su zapato dirigida a golpetear la rodilla de Ron. —¿Qué te parece, Ronald, vas a ponerte todo verde y puntiagudo para nosotros?

Ron repitió la cara que acababa de hacerle a su hermana, con su expresión tan agria que Hermione se echó a reír otra vez... pero su diversión se desvaneció cuando Harry de repente dijo: —Hablando de Slytherins y las mesas del desayuno de esta mañana, que me recuerdan —su penetrante mirada verde recorrió el vacío entre los sofás para captar la mirada de Draco. —¿Has visto a Tom Riddle _en algún lugar_ desde el banquete de bienvenida de anoche y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

—Nunca vino a la sala común de Slytherin —dijo Draco lentamente, pensando y sacudiendo su cabeza. —No, no estuvo en el desayuno, tampoco. O, al menos, _yo_ no lo vi allí. West-Lette, ¿alguna aportación?

Ginny negó con su cabeza. Lanzando un gran bostezo, se escondrijo mas en el regazo de Harry, murmurando adormilada: —Si el grande y poderoso Draco du Lac ni siquiera logró capturar un pequeño _vislumbro_ de la persona más reconocible en esta época además del tío Al, ¿que le hace pensar que la humilde Ginevra West hizo algo mejor?

Hermione sintió, más que miró, la mirada de Harry aterrizar en ella. —Mione, no lo has visto ¿verdad?

Yéndose sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior, se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba extrañamente en lo correcto. —No, ni siquiera esta mañana. Tú sabes lo temprano que me levanto y vagabundeé en la sala común un rato leyendo Hogwarts, Una His- —rápidamente se detuvo antes de que el probable gruñido de Ron llegara. —Bueno, estaba leyendo y no lo vi bajar.

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, estudiando el techo gris apagado de la Sala de Menesteres. Ella notó que él había comenzado a masajear el brazo de Ginny de la manera como siempre hacía cuando se sentía incómodo y necesitaba que le recordaran que alguien más estaba allí. —No me gusta esto —finalmente murmuró. —Tenemos que, por lo menos, monitorearlo mejor que esto.

—Pero no podemos aparecer como si lo fuéramos siguiendo. Se daría cuenta de que algo esta pasando —argumentó Hermione y la cabeza de Harry silenciosamente se elevó para poder verla con más claridad. Después de un momento, ella añadió de mala gana. —Yo lo haré.

Se sintió enferma como la fría, dura conciencia de lo que ella, y nadie más, tendría en gran medida que adentrarse. —Iré y lo buscare, lo monitorearé si tengo que hacerlo —explicó como los ojos de Harry se estrecharon en cuestión. —Jamás llegará a ser sospechoso, ya que somos ambos los Premios Anuales y siempre podré inventar una razón por la cual lo necesit- _¡Dulce Merlín!_ —jadeó.

Por una fracción de segundo, Harry lució aterrado de que el Señor Oscuro se hubiera aparecido en realidad, pero se relajó de nuevo cuando Hermione se tumbó hacia delante y miró a las manecillas del reloj en la pared detrás de Ron. —Tengo que correr, ¡tengo una reunión de Premios Anuales con Dippet en menos de siete! —gritó, consternada. _Lo cual, realmente, realmente no me deja mucho tiempo... _

—¡Dippet, mah hombre! —chilló Ron como ella se des acurrucó de Draco, saltó sobre sus pies y rápidamente enderezó su uniforme. —Merlín, Mione, trata de evitar chillar como si acabaras de descubrir que Voldemort en persona estaba escondido aquí —regañó la pelirroja. Él hizo una pausa y la siguiente vez que habló, su voz surgió en un gruñido mucho más oscuro. —Excepto en caso de que realmente suceda.

—¿Por qué _él _estaría allí? —surgió Ginny, un afilado hilo de tono acusador se deslizó peligrosamente en su voz.

Hermione sintió escalofríos precipitarse por su espalda ante la idea del último comentario de Ron y se inclinó, extendiéndose sobre la pierna perezosamente extendida de Draco y agarrando su polvorienta mochila rosa. No tenía ni la menor duda de quien _'él'_ era, pero respondió inocentemente. —Ginny, no tengo ni la menor idea de a quién te refieres-

—¡Whoa, whoa, Nef! —interrumpió Draco sonoramente. Él atrapó su brazo antes de que ella pudiera enderezarse y la tiró hacia abajo a su nivel, con sus ojos azul cielo redondos como platos. Desconcertada, Hermione miró al rubio como si le hubieran brotado de repente alas y una cola. Sin embargo, siguió su mirada y sus ojos aterrizaron en...

_Oh, cierto_. En la locura del día, casi lo había olvidado.

Sí, eso sería definitivamente lo suficiente para que Draco du Lac interrumpiera en su camino.

Como Hermione se trasladó para recoger su bolso, un voluminoso amuleto cayó por debajo de su camisa y ahora colgaba a la vista de todos de una extensa, enjoyada cadena de oro abrochada alrededor de su cuello. Estaba incrustada con una piedra cuyo tamaño era una buena pulgada mayor que la circunferencia de una Snitch. La exquisita pieza lucía casi vulgar y fuera de lugar contra el ordinario uniforme de escuela de Hermione.

—Nefertari, he visto mi lote de joyería y luego he visto _joyas_ —Draco se quedó asombrado ante el llano, perfectamente en forma de lágrima, rubí color purpura-rojo vivo, teñido carmesí, incluso él, no fue capaz de alejar el asombro de su voz. —Esa es masiva, Nef, _masiva_. ¿Sabes lo caro que algo de ese tamaño es? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Gracias, Joyero Draco —dijo Hermione rodando los ojos. Sacó su brazo del ahora flojo agarre de Draco y se levantó. Volteándose a enfrentar las expectantes miradas en espera del resto de la audiencia, ella cuidadosamente levantó la brillante, multifacética joya al mismo tiempo que el impresionante collar, como si fuera una figurante presentando un producto a la venta antes de que la subasta terminara.

Aunque la habitación estaba iluminada, el rubí parecía no reflejar la luz, si no emitir rayos propios con algún tipo de brillo interior y ella lo miró con fascinación por un momento, todavía acostumbrándose, antes de que explicara: Esta es la prueba de mi 'nueva línea de sangre' a la que Dumbledore se refería justo antes de que nos enviara de regreso. Se llama Amuleto de Eras.

Ron silbó, impresionado. —Dame uno de esos por un día e incluso _pretenderé_ ser Egipto.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa, pero rápidamente metió de nuevo la fría piedra en su camisa, por alguna razón que aún no podía entender, se sentía incómoda con la idea de que el inestimable collar estuviera a la intemperie como hubiera estado si no lo hubiera hecho.

—También dejó una nota —añadió, pensativa, mirando hacia abajo a su blusa Oxford. Por el enorme tamaño del rubí, este sólo sobresalía ligeramente por debajo. —Dicho tan pronto como fue me lo puse, nunca me lo debo sacar hasta que muera o algo acogedor por el estilo. No soy experta en mitología de piedras preciosas, así que realmente sólo se los aspectos básicos de la importancia de esto.

Ante la expresión de ceño fruncido y curioso de Ginny, Hermione inconscientemente se sintió ir a lo que Ron le gustaba llamar 'el modo de profesor'. —Según la mitología tradicional, el Sol transmite rojo. Por lo tanto, los rubíes son 'gobernados' por el Sol. Si el Sol es el señor de la favorable casa en la carta astral, así como de la casa del Faraón Egipcio –se creía que había un dios del Sol_ viviente_- un rubí aumentará la supremacía del portador.

Inconscientemente, ella alcanzó una mano a su collar y comenzó golpetear el lazo que era la joya. —La leyenda cuenta que dentro de este rubí se encuentra el enorme poder de la línea de los Nefertari. Todo en él. Es como un... como un pequeño almacén y sólo tienes que encontrar la manera de acceder al mismo. Es de miles de años de antigüedad, pero se perdió cerca a los comienzos del siglo XVI. No quiero ni saber cómo Dumbledore se las ingenió para lograr tenerlo en sus manos, y D, mi cara está aquí arriba, gracias-  
_  
__**DONG**__… __**DONG**__…_

_¡Rayos... __**Ponte en marcha**__, Mione!_

Como el reloj marcó rudamente la media hora, Hermione soltó otro grito de alarma. —¡Merlín, tengo que correr!

—Volar, podría ser la única manera de salvarte ahora, en realidad —señaló Ron desalentadoramente, retorciéndose en su asiento para mirar al reloj de nuevo, mientras que Lavender le negaba con su cabeza a Hermione como si estuviera supremamente decepcionada con la falta de profesionalidad de la Premio Anual.

Hermione les ignoró a ambos y recogió su bolso, deteniéndose momentáneamente ante el retrato de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, colgado sobre la chimenea, rápidamente escaneando su reflejo en el marco de oro pulido. Decidiendo que se veía relativamente presentable, expertamente barrió su radiante cabello chocolate oscuro sobre los hombros, murmurando para sí misma: —La primera reunión de Premios Anuales... Oh, _no _es una buena manera de hacer una primera impresión, no es una buena manera para nada...

—Tal vez deberías, ya sabes, darle a Riddle una tarjeta de condolencias por su serpiente —murmuró Harry, volviendo al tema inicial de la noche, sus entretenidos ojos verdes siguieron la salida corriendo de Hermione de la Sala de Menesteres. —Quiero decir, viendo que estaba tan _atado_ a ella y que tú estabas _tan _triste por su pérdida...

Irritada, Hermione se congeló a la mitad del camino por el agujero del retrato. _¡Cómo... Cómo se atreve ese chico a hacer guasa de esta situación!_ ¡Ella no lo vio compartiendo una sala común con la versión más joven de Lord Voldemort! Dándose vuelta, apuntó su varita en Harry entre broma y amenazadoramente. —Tú... ¡vete al cuerno!

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron en diversión. —Sí, mientras tú te vas, justamente hare eso —tanto él como Ginny empezaron a reír, causando una oleada de energía brotar a través de Hermione. Haciendo caso omiso de su desagradable reloj mental marcando los minutos que pasaban, corrió de nuevo al sofá de Ravenclaw, cogió una almohada rayada de bronce y azul y con vehemencia la aventó en dirección de la pareja.

Ginny se agachó, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. —¡Ow, Mione! —gritó, la almohada rebotó en su cabeza y al piso alfombrado.

Harry, sin embargo, sonrió con picardía y sacó su varita. —_Wingardium Leviosa_ —murmuró, expertamente agitando su muñeca. La almohada azul y bronce se alzó amenazadoramente en el aire y miró deliberadamente entre la almohada y en donde Hermione estaba parada, expuesta, en el medio del piso de madera entre los sofás y la salida, como si él estuviera pensando_ ¿Debería o no? _

Hermione no había sido la mejor amiga de Harry James Potter Evans durante siete largos años para nada. Al instante, ella prácticamente leyó su mente y con decepción le negó con la cabeza como un profesor lo haría con un niño travieso, tomando algunos dudosos-nerviosos pasos hacia atrás. Ayer mismo había tenido la varita de Dumbledore amenazándola de la misma manera que estaba segura de que Harry estaba a punto de hacer y, especialmente, no le gustaba estar atrapada por la punta de una varita de nuevo. —Vamos, Harry, ¡sabes que te merecías eso!

Al parecer, Harry no parecía pensarlo y apuntó su varita directamente a Hermione. —_Volo_.

La almohada tembló un instante y luego se disparó hacia Hermione como una bala.

—_¡Harry! _—gritó Hermione y se lanzó a cubierto detrás del sofá de Ravenclaw, convencida de que Armando Dippet, Tom Riddle, o ambos la iban a matar cuando llegara a la oficina del Director quince minutos tarde.

**

* * *

**  
**Nota aclaratoria**: 'Leave It To Lav' es una referencia al programa de televisión 'Leave It To Beaver' de la época de los 50's, este representó la idea de la "perfecta" familia estadounidense pero sólo consiguió resultar cursi y en el cual se presentaban una serie de personajes variopintos.

Bueno mas vale tarde que nunca ;) espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente!


	11. Alguna vez, ¿te has comprometido?

**#11. Alguna vez, ¿has comprometido?**

La almohada tembló un instante y luego se disparó hacia Hermione como una bala.

—**_¡Harry! _**—gritó Hermione y se lanzó a cubierto detrás del sofá de Ravenclaw, convencida de que Armando Dippet, Tom Riddle, o ambos la iban a matar cuando llegara a la oficina del Director quince minutos tarde.

**Capítulo 11: Primero las damas**

Martes, 30 de septiembre, 1944

8: 57 P.M.

—... Los horarios de patrulla serán esperados en mi oficina el próximo viernes por la noche, _sin _excusas y les aconsejo a los dos mantener una mente abierta referente a las actividades anuales de estudiantes sobre la cual ambos tienen control —haraganeó Dippet rápidamente, desde su dominante posición en el trono imperial del director del otro lado de su escrupulosamente limpio escritorio. —Oh, y traten de mantener estrecha vigilancia en las cosas. Merlin prohíba que los acontecimientos de hace año y medio se repitan_ jamás_.

Inmediatamente, Hermione comprendió a cuales eventos Dippet se refería... pero _ellos _no sabían eso.

—Por supuesto, director —dijo Tom Riddle, su voz, como siempre, logrando encontrar el balance ideal entre amable y desinteresada. Él estaba sentado casualmente en una silla de respaldo duro idéntica a la de Hermione, con su barbilla apoyada en su mano derecha en fingido interés, estaba segura, y su otro brazo descansaba con indiferencia en el extremo del reposabrazos izquierdo.

Hermione no lo había visto moverse una pulgada en los últimos diecisiete minutos.

_'¿Por supuesto? ¿Por _**_supuesto_**_, tu pequeña serpiente? ¡_**_Mentirosa_**_!'_

—¿Qué acontecimientos? —preguntó ella con astucia, dirigiendo lo que esperaba que fuera una cautivadora mirada fija a través del escritorio de Dippet, al hombre bajito pero con autoridad. Aún no podía absorber que tan austera y vacía la oficina del director lucía sin los montones de baratijas e invenciones de Dumbledore esparcidas en los escritorios y mesas. Austera, desolada y desierta. Se resistió a negar con la cabeza en lástima. Director Dippet: que hombre tan verdaderamente aburrido.

Dippet exageradamente rebuscó a través de sus varias capas de túnicas y sacó un ornado reloj de oro tallado. Abriéndolo, miró impaciente a su rostro y luego lo cerró de golpe de manera seria. —Si tuviera el tiempo, Srta. Nefertari, no dudaría en contestar exhaustivamente su pregunta. Pero, como estoy seguro que habrá notado, tengo un trabajo ligeramente importante, tengo una escuela que manejar y una cita con el profesor Dumbledore en cinco minutos que simplemente no _puede _esperar.

_¡Vaya pequeña comadreja ensimismada!_

Miró con incredulidad y resistió rodar sus ojos como Dippet afanosamente palmeó la pila de pergaminos sobre el escritorio varias veces hasta que los bordes estuvieron alineados con exactitud. _Probablemente las deja ahí solo para que pueda alinearlas así y lucir oficial durante todas las reuniones que tiene_. De repente, como golpeado por una idea, los pequeños y brillantes ojos del hombre dejaron los suyos y cambiaron a su contraparte masculina. —¿Por qué no le explica la situación a la Srta. Nefertari de salida, Sr. Riddle?

Como por arte de magia, el director permaneció redimido temporalmente en sus ojos y Hermione se giró en su asiento, mirando expectante al chico a su lado. Los ojos de Riddle, que, segundos antes, habían estado distantes y aburridos, ahora parpadeaban de regreso a la reunión con sobresalto, entrecerrados y nublados de traición en Dippet. Ella contuvo otra sonrisa, su tercera en dos días, temiendo que Draco estuviera comenzando a frotar de ella, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado con él.

_Sí, ¿por qué no me lo explica, señor Riddle?  
_  
Riddle, sin embargo, ni siquiera notó su mirada inquisitiva. En una voz aburrida pero aun respetuosa que Hermione sabía que_ tenía _que ser un actuada, dijo. —Señor, ¿no siente que seria mejor que lo escuchara de alguien como uste-

—Oh, en absoluto, en absoluto, Sr. Riddle. Usted es el premio anual, estoy seguro de que hará un trabajo admirable —dijo Dippet apresuradamente, interrumpiéndolo como miraba de nuevo hacia abajo a sus papeles.

Sólo Hermione observó la sombría expresión que bailó por el rostro de Riddle por un fugaz momento, como él miró fijamente al hombre en evidente desagrado. Pero entonces Dippet se levantó y su mirada instantáneamente se transformó en una de cortés interés como el director les agitó las manos al premio y la premio anual como si estuviera espantando vacas en un campo. —Ahora, vamos, vamos, ustedes dos. ¡Fuera! ¡_fuera_! ¡tengo asuntos que atender!

Como Riddle y ella salieron disparados de la oficina del director, Hermione se sintió como si un portero acabara de echarlos de un club para veinteañeros. La reunión había ido tan rápido, en comparación con los convenios de uno o dos horas de largo aliento de Dumbledore, que se quedó pensando cómo Dippet se las había arreglado para abarcar todo tan rápidamente.

_Debe haber olvidado algo, _concluyó.

Con una punzada de dolor y una ola de nostalgia, el estómago revuelto de Hermione le dijo que olvidó ofrecerles un caramelo de limón.

_Ellos.  
_  
Abruptamente, se acordó de la persona con quien estaba parada en medio de un pasillo relativamente desierto. Su corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente en su pecho, y la voz de Harry flotó a través de su memoria. '_Jamás lo has enfrentado cara a cara... cuando eres sólo tú y sólo él, y nada más en medio que sus varitas..._

_¡Merlín, Mione, compórtate!_ Rápidamente se regañó. _¡Él no va a matarte frente a la oficina del director!_

Arrojando sus rizos marrón oscuro sobre sus hombros, con el refrescante aroma de cabello recién lavado mezclado con la esencia mohosa, húmeda del pasillo débilmente iluminado, Hermione se volvió hacia el heredero de Slytherin y esperó que saliera con más confianza de la que sintió, como le preguntó con una sonrisa. —¿Alguna vez tienes la sensación de que somos subestimados?

En lugar de responder como cualquier persona normal haría, tal vez incluso reír y estar de acuerdo, Riddle miró fijamente hacia abajo a ella como si no lograra entenderla, con su delgada figura unos buenos quince centímetros mas alta que la esbelta figura de uno setenta de Hermione. Un momento después, él simplemente giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió rápidamente por el pasillo débilmente iluminado hacia los dormitorios de premios anuales, con su túnica ondeando dramáticamente detrás de él, de una manera muy a la Severus Snape.

_Whoa, eso se suponía que era una broma._

Por unos buenos treinta segundos, la morena se quedó boquiabierta a sus espaldas, sin poder creer que _alguien _pudiera ser tan descaradamente grosero como Tom Riddle lo fue, y sin embargo, encantar a los maestros tanto como parecía capaz de hacer.

_Muy bien, así que no me respondes._

—¡Eh! —gritó, corriendo tras él cuando dio una brusca vuelta a la izquierda y desapareció por las escaleras. El amuleto dio un vuelco fuertemente contra su cuello y ella lo sostuvo en su lugar con una mano, hasta que lo alcanzó y rápidamente se puso a caminar con él, preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. —¿Es Dippet siempre así?

—¿Siempre así, como? —preguntó con una voz plana, completamente desprovista de cualquier emoción alguna, no frenando su trepidante ritmo para acomodarse al de ella en lo más mínimo.

_¿No tienes siquiera una _**_gota_**_ de curiosidad en ti?_ —Siempre como, 'Me amo a mí mismo, y como soy claramente _mucho_ más importante que cualquiera de mis_ humildes_ estudiantes, vamos a terminar con esto ahora, antes de que los_ saque _de mi oficina para que pueda seguir admirando mi importante persona?' —preguntó en lo que Ron había venido a etiquetar como su "voz de profesora Trelawney" (simplemente porque sólo la usaba cada vez que se burlaba de Adivinación).

Por un momento, Hermione creyó ver una sonrisa tirar de los labios de Riddle, pero cuando él apáticamente la miró un segundo más tarde, estaba segura que sólo lo había imaginado. —Por lo general. En realidad si hubieras llegado _a tiempo_, la reunión podría haber ido un poco más sin problemas —dijo agriamente, su sombría mirada pasó sobre ella una vez más antes de añadir sedosamente. —¿No te parece?

_¡Maldición, _**_sabía _**_que eso iba a regresar para atormentarme!_

—Bueno, perdón si, _además _de ser lo suficientemente inteligente para ser nombrada premio anual, también tengo vida social —replicó mordazmente. Estaba empezando a tener serias dudas de ser alguna vez capaz de hacer algún progreso con la versión joven del Señor Oscuro. Dumbledore no había en ninguna manera exagerado cuando había dicho que Riddle se sacudió la humanidad. Y Hermione ni siquiera estaba tratando de ser una lata, solo estaba tratando de hacer una conversación amistosa.

Ella sacudió su cabeza desesperadamente, notando con una onza de alivio que habían alcanzado la familiar pintura del caballo y caballero. Riddle dio un paso delante de ella, mirando al inadaptado caballero como Sir Cadogan levantó su espada y la agitó en un bien logrado estilo deportista. —_Tiempo_. Y, no, ninguno de nosotros está preparado para un combate hoy —añadió él mordazmente como el caballero abrió su boca para gritar el reto usual.

—¡Muy bien, buen señor, muy bien! No es necesario ser rápido al respecto —declaró Sir Cadogan de mal humor. Un tanto con insolencia, la pintura se abrió con ese molesto _CREEEEEEK_! Riddle le entrecerró los ojos al caballero, en réplica, y dio un paso hacia el agujero del retrato, con Hermione siguiendo detrás.

¡_Alto_, sinvergüenza! ¡ALTO, le digo!

Al grito de indignación, Riddle dejó escapar un apenas audible, venenoso silbido de aire, dio marcha atrás y cruzó sus brazos, con frialdad, fijando sus tormentosos ojos grises contra el disgustado caballero. —¿Tenemos un problema? —preguntó con una voz vaporosa, que era demasiado inquietantemente calmada para estar realmente calmado, si eso tenia sentido alguno en absoluto, con su mandíbula apretada de tal manera que uno podría pensar que estaba contra un verdadero ser humano.

Sir Cadogan había levantado su visera y estaba mirando furiosamente al premio anual. —¡Comportamiento impropio de un caballero, le digo! ¡No caballeroso! _¡Deshonroso! _—escupió. Levantó una mano blindada y furiosamente la sacudió, meneandole un tembloroso dedo a Riddle. —¡Las damas primero, joven truhán, las damas _siempre _entran primero!

Por cuarta vez en cuarenta y ocho horas, Hermione sonrió con satisfacción y esta vez ni siquiera trató de impedirlo. Sin detenerse a pensar, atrapada en la apropiada declaración, se dio vuelta hacia Riddle, señalando hacia el agujero del retrato con su cabeza. —En ese caso ¿debería ir yo, o tu?

Tan pronto como las palabras cruzaron sus labios, su boca casi se abrió de horror ante su estallido de poco común pero completamente audaz estupidez y estaba impactada con la doble urgencia de auto golpearse y despejar la zona lo antes posible y estallar de risa. En todo caso, Riddle pareció ser completamente pillado con la guardia baja por su accidental descaro y esto probablemente fue lo que la salvó, concluyó.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún intento de entrar en el agujero del retrato, el silencio se construía en el pasillo, hasta que el único sonido que llegó a oídos de la morena fue el suave susurro del viento salir de un par de ventanas del corredor.

El premio anual, por su parte, la observó intensamente por un buen minuto. Instintivamente, Hermione levantó la barbilla, de mala gana, de pie bajo su escáner láser... pero cedió, después de su comentario ella probablemente merecía pasar apuros. Esperaba ver ira, odio o al menos molestia en su rostro, pero extrañamente encontró... nada.

A pesar de su absoluta falta de expresión, sabía que tuvo que estar pensando en algo por esos sesenta segundos y ella no se sentía especialmente como para averiguar lo que pasaba por su mente. Era fácil ver por qué muchos de los estudiantes más jóvenes -y muchos de los mayores, incluso- se deslizaban alrededor de Tom Riddle con un aire de nerviosismo, disgusto... miedo. Inconscientemente, sintió su mano pulgadas más cerca a su bolsillo derecho y su varita dentro.

Por fin, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Riddle dio un paso atrás, ridículamente lejos del camino al agujero del retrato. —Oh, no, no _soñaría_ con obstruirle a la realeza sangre pura, Nefertari —en un movimiento fluido, le tendió la mano amablemente, como si la invitara a pasar por la puerta e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza. —Pasa. _Insisto_.

Esta vez, Hermione no pudo evitar abrir la boca completamente y francamente, no le importaba, su mente se paralizó momentáneamente en sorpresa, antes de desecharla en un vertiginosamente rápido giro.

_¿La versión del pasado de Lord Voldemort justo se mofo de los _**_sangre pura_**_?_

Aun mentalmente aturdida, Hermione físicamente levantó su barbilla y espetó mordazmente: —Bueno, que muy considerado de tu parte, entonces —obedientemente, subió por el agujero del retrato, con la sonrisa vacía y ojos en llamas de Tom Riddle siguiendola como lo pasó.

Parpadeando con el brillante resplandor de la crepitante chimenea, ella disminuyó su marcha, lentamente recuperando el suficiente control de su mentalidad para reflexionar lo que acababa de suceder. Justo había insultado a Tom Riddle. Él, a su vez, la había insultado, por ahora Hermione estaba segura de que eso era lo que el comentario de Riddle había sido, un insulto.

Las cosas no habían tenido un buen comienzo.

Si alguna vez quisiera descubrir algo al menos remotamente útil sobre el joven Lord Voldemort, Hermione comprendió que iba a tener que establecer algunas reglas e iba a tener que establecerlas ahora. Consideró dar inicio a su próxima encantadora pequeña discusión con, _Supongo que _**_realmente_**_ no pretendes actuar como si siempre tuvieras una varita atascada en el trasero_, pero sabiamente optó por lo contrario.

—Escucha, Riddle —empezó a decir cuidadosamente. —Vamos a estar trabajando mucho juntos este año. A menos que queramos ser mezquinos y a menos que queramos ponernos de nervios las 24/7, sugiero que encontremos y acordemos algún tipo de comunicación que vaya a funcionar.

Riddle, quien luego de seguir a Hermione a través del agujero del retrato no había dejado de caminar, estaba ya a mitad de las escaleras a su habitación. Ala velocidad que habían estado yendo, Hermione sinceramente esperaba que la ignorara y siguiera camino a su habitación, pero él la sorprendió y se dio vuelta casualmente, a tres escalones de la parte superior. —Nefertari, creo que esa es la cosa más inteligente que has dicho desde que nos conocimos.

Lo que fue aterrador es que sonaba como _si _honestamente creyera eso.

Hermione suspiró. Tirando de su larga, fresca cabellera de sus hombros, frustradamente apilandola en la parte superior de su cabeza y se desplomó sobre el único mueble que le permitía sentarse y seguir observando a Riddle: el mullido sillón de cuero de respaldo alto. —¡Bien, ya puedo ver un problema: Soy habladora y tu no. Bien, por alguna absolutamente loca razón, me acabas de conocer, sin embargo, te desagrado completamente. Bien, sin resentimientos, puedo con eso. Pero eso todavía no nos ayuda a encontrar la forma de tolerarnos el uno al otro casi lo suficiente para hacer que nuestra escuela funcione sin problemas!

Riddle no se había movido de su posición en el tercer escalón a la puerta de su dormitorio, pero una mano estaba ahora barriendo por su oscuro, ordenado cabello. —Muy bien Nefertari, es esto, o no es nada —espetó, sonando molesto. —No me importa un bledo si o cuando decidas hacer lo que sea que te guste hacer. Sin embargo —hizo una pausa, acentuando la palabra _sin embargo. _—Voy a pedir que _nuestra _sala común sea utilizada sólo para asuntos oficiales, y no para cualquier tipo de reuniones sociales en las que aparentemente pareces prosperar. ¿_Eso _te satisface?

Hermione reflexionó sobre su proposición, ligeramente sorprendida de que Riddle había sido el primero en ofrecer. Aunque exactamente no podía ver cómo este acuerdo la beneficia_ria _directamente, estaba dispuesta a hacer el acuerdo con el diablo, si no para garantizar que no entrara en su dormitorio en la noche y la asesinara por pura provocación.

_¡_**_Basta_**_, Mione, todavía no se ha convertido _**_completamente_**_ en un trastornado psicópata!_

Bueno, pensó, la sala de menesteres sería lo suficiente buena también para cualquier fiesta de medianoche. —_Podría _funcionar —cedió ella lentamente.

—Bien —el heredero de Slytherin se dio la vuelta y rígidamente acechó a su habitación. —Ha sido un verdadero placer trabajar contigo, Nefertari. Preferiblemente, no tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento pronto.

Hermione se detuvo y, entonces, en inspiración, alegremente gorjeó: —¡Buenas noches! —como la puerta de su dormitorio se cerró de golpe fuertemente.

En el momento en el que él se había marchado, ella masajeó su palpitante frente y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón de vuelta a un ritmo normal, después de tener una casi-discusión con Tom Riddle. Que el cielo la ayude si alguna vez lo consigue. En voz baja, murmuró, "_cabrón_".

**Nota:** ¡Al fin! Lo logré, traduje y subí este capitulo. Perdonen la larga ausencia, no sabia si continuar o no con la traducción, no había tenido nada de inspiración y tiempo, pero se lo merecen, me pareció muy injusto de mi parte no tenerlos en consideración. Así que aquí andaré hasta que termine la historia, no será fácil pero lo haré. Gracias por todos los favoritos y los comentarios, me hacen mas que feliz.


End file.
